Remember the time
by Fallenmiko
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha loved each other in highschool. Until Kagome got pregnant with Inuyasha's child. The years changed him, breaking the two apart. Now they each are seeing other ppl. But what happens when fate decides to twist their plans?
1. How did it end up like this?

**Title:** Remember the time

**1**

**1**

**1**

**Chapter 1:** How'd it end up like this?

**1**

**1**

**1**

**Disclaimer:** Oh come on. You know I don't. Do you really need to make me say it? Well fine, I don't own him! XD

**1**

**1**

**1**

_I don't know what was running through my head that night. I have replayed it many times. Thinking to myself, if I had known things would turn out this way would I have not chosen to do what I had done? Well it's simple. I wouldn't. I would have done everything I did that night all over again, even if I had the chance to correct my mistakes._

**1**

**1**

**1**

I set down my steaming hot cup of coffee, walking across the kitchen to open up a window nearby. The house was cold and dark, making my mood sour. I figured some fresh air and a little sunlight in my house would brighten up the place, getting rid of the dark atmosphere that seemed to cover the room in thick blankets. As I had presumed, as soon as I opened the window and pulled back the curtains, sunlight bathed the room, covering everything in it's reach in a pleasant golden glow.

I sighed softly to myself, closing my eyes for only a moment as I let the sun's warm embrace wash over me. The heat felt lovely against my cold skin, offering me some type of comfort as I lingered in front of the window.

My moment of peace was quickly shattered when I heard the sound of the phone ringing somewhere nearby. Cursing silently under my breath, I hurried to answer the phone, bringing it up to my ears irately.

"Hello?" I answered, trying to hide the annoyance in my voice in fear of coming off rude.

"Hey Kagome, It's me." Said the voice on the other line, speaking expectantly as if they were confident I would know who they were right away. However, I was extremely tired, and my brain never functioned correctly when I wasn't awake entirely. So I stared at the phone in confusion for a moment, wondering which one of my friends had decided to grace me with their _lovely_ phone call. After a moment I still couldn't figure it out, so I blurted out the first name that came to my mind.

"Inuyasha?" I guessed randomly, too tired to even think of the consequences if I had been wrong.

"Inuyasha? What the hell? Don't ever get me mixed up with that bastard!" The voice sneered and I recognized the voice immediantly, just from the familiar malice in his voice when he spoke of Inuyasha.

"Oh, Kouga? Fuck, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, I should have recognized your voice, forgive me?" I pleaded softly, running a hand through my hair and cursing myself silently.

"You're damn right. We've been going out for almost six months now and you can't even recognize my voice. Kagome.. what should I do with you?" He asked and his voice had changed from an angry tone to a teasing one.

"Well Kouga.. there are many ways to punish me." I replied in a tone to match his, a smirk playing across my lips as I thought of the many things he could do to me.

"I have a few in mind." He laughed and soon his laughter was joined with my own.

"Well anyways I just called to let you know I'll be coming over soon. Is that good with you?" He asked and I paused for a minute to contemplate my answer.

"Um.. well I have to pick up Akami from preschool. So I'll call you when I get back. Alright?"

"Okay don't be too long. Tell Akami I said hey."

"Alright I will."

"Okay I've got to go. I'll see you soon baby, I love you." He said, his voice sounding warm and I paused before answering. I was always so hesitant with these words, although I couldn't understand why.

"I love you too."

It was weird to have to force those words from my lips, but I thought nothing of it and once he had muttered a goodbye I hung up the phone.

I snook a glance at the clock and realized it was almost five, about the time Akami's school let out. I grabbed my keys and swung my purse over my arms as I made my way to the front door and out towards my car. Once inside, I tilted my rear view mirror in an angle so that I could see my eyes, and glanced at myself in the mirror.

Deep chocolate brown eyes stared back at me, almost hidden behind thick black lashes that fluttered every time I blinked. I observed my appearance, from my long wavy raven locks and ivory skin to my full lips that were painted light red from my cherry lip gloss. I glanced away from the mirror, searching around for my purse. I found it and took my purple make-up case out, zipping it open and pulling out my black eyeliner.

I brought it to my face and applied it evenly to both of my eyes. I always thought when I put on eye liner it accentuated my eyes and made me look much more energetic. I looked so tired without it, probably because I get no sleep from looking after my daughter every night.

It's hard being a single mother. You have to be able to support yourself, I learned that the hard way. You can't depend on other people, in this world, it's just you and your child. You have to provide the money, and you have to provide the food on the table. It's difficult, but I always seem to manage. I don't know how though..

I threw my eyeliner back into my make-up case, then I pulled out my mascara and ran it through my lashes. After I was done applying all my make up, I stared at my reflection once more. Finally satisfied with my appearance, I put away my make-up case and started the car.

I peeled out of the driveway and started to head towards my daughters school. As I drove, I rolled down the window and eased back in my chair, allowing the wind to blow into my car. It felt cool against my skin as it ran through my hair, making me feel comforted and a bit more relaxed.

I sighed, looking out the window as an old building appeared in front of me. A building which held so much memories of my past, both good and bad ones. I smiled as the building became more clear to me. As I rode by it, the large sign that read 'Rumiko High' came into my view.

My old highschool.. the very same place I spent my teenage years in. I'm twenty one years old now.. so it's been at least four or five years since I've visited that place. Once I had gotten pregnant, I left the school at the end of tenth grade so I could raise my child.

I had promised myself I would never return to this old school. That school is where I held all my hopes and dreams, only to have them crushed and my dreams only brought me back to realize how cruel reality is.

I shook my head as if to clear my thoughts, trying to forget the memories that returned to me every time I saw my old school. The past and the school all together was quickly forgotten as I turned a corner, smiling softly when my daughter's school came into view. I could now see the small building more clearly, as I drove closer to it.

As I neared the small brick building, I was now able to make out Akami's light brown hair, and from the rays of the sun I could almost clearly see her amber eyes sparkling in the sunlight. I parked my car near the building, and smiled as Akami came rushing towards me.

"Mommy you're here!" She exclaimed happily with a bright smile on her face. This was the best part of the day, being greeted by your child who hadn't seen you all day and was eagerly awaiting your arrival.

The innocent, cheerful look on her face was powerful enough to make the whole room light up in my eyes, and it made my heart grow warmer as I gazed at her.

"Hey honey, did you have a nice time in school today?" I asked with a small smile on my face, brushing her bangs slightly to the side as I took her into my arms and lifted her into my car. Her light brown hair had been done in pig tails, her bangs towered over her face, covering her forehead and giving off the impression of an innocent little school girl. Which suited her perfectly.

"Yep! Mrs. Anawa let us have special treats today, we had cookies and milk!" She sang, the cheerful smile never leaving her lips.

"That's great to hear, I'm glad you had fun." I replied as I placed her into her car seat, and buckled her in.

I felt the sudden presence of someone behind me, and I turned around and locked gazes with one of Akami's teachers. She was known as Mrs. Awana, one of the principles in Akami's small preschool.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi. How are you today?" She asked casually, forcing a smile upon her face.

"Fine, thanks for asking. And yourself?" I asked, sending her a smile of my own.

"I'm good. You know.. you have a very unique daughter. She's very different from all the other kids.. although I can't quite place it." Mrs. Anawa said, averting her eyes over to Akami who sat in the back seat of my car.

"Yes, I know. Well I'd love to stay and chat but I'm in a bit of a rush, so I'll see you tomorrow. Good day." I said hastily as I turned around, practically jumping into my car. That woman always made me feel so nervous whenever I talked to her, it was like her very presence demanded authority.. and people like that just didn't fit very well with me. I started my car and drove away as quickly as I could, eager to get away from Mrs. Anawa's prying eyes.

The school I had enrolled Akami in, was a very prestigious school. You had to fit the qualifications perfectly to be accepted into the school, luckily Akami had passed and fit in perfectly. The only problem was the school was very religious, and held a strong hold of segregation against demons.

The way they had described the demon race, would have sought them out to be no less then the devil himself. With Akami being one fourth dog demon, that alone could have caused her to be immediantly booted out of the school.

I would have just taken my daughter out of such a racist school but decided against it, seeing as how I desperately needed Akami to be watched during the day while I was out at work, and with there being no other preschool around for miles I had no choice but to enroll her there.

I would not settle for getting a babysitter, and leaving my daughter in the hands of someone I barely knew. I have heard the stories, parents leaving their children with complete strangers who seemed responsible and trustful, then in the end their children would either be kidnaped or dead. The thought alone was terrifying.

And leaving her with her father.. that was just out of the question. He would have to be a definite-absolutely-no-other-choice last resort for me to even consider coming to him. It wasn't only because of the fact that I can't stand the man, he is no where near responsible enough to look after his very own daughter.

He can barely keep up with the child support, no less then he can count the number of girls he had fooled around with. He was a player, and an irresponsible drunk. He was no where close to being responsible enough to take care of Akami by himself.

I clenched the steering wheel in anger, remembering the time I had been forced to pick him up from the board walk near our beach. He had been drunk to the point his body could no longer handle it and he had passed out, leaving me to collect the rest of him and drop his sorry ass back to his broken down apartment.

Why hadn't he had stayed truthful to his words? I sighed, glaring out my window in pure annoyance. I don't know what I had seen in him back then, how could I have fallen in love with such a complete idiot?

He wasn't always that way, I couldn't help but recall. He actually had been a great boyfriend back in high school. Always making me laugh with his corny jokes, making me feel superior when he took me out to fancy restaurants, and leaving me breathless when he made love to me every night.

I remember how much fun we had, both being bold and exciting, ready to take on anything the world threw at us. He used to tell me we would be together forever, and one day we would get married and start a family together. Who knew everything would change once I had gotten pregnant. We were both forced to drop out of school to look after Akami, both of us devoting time and effort into raising our daughter.. but the years really did change him.

I almost laughed thinking about the old days, when Inuyasha would skip class just to go see me. He would wander the hall until he had found my classroom, waving his hand at me through the tiny square of glass on the door, instantly catching my attention. He would pretend he was walking down an escalator, which often made me laugh, causing other students to look at me strangely.

He was the most popular guy in school, while I was only an average student. Nothing more then a shadow in the crowds. But once Inuyasha's interest in me had sprouted, all from a tiny double date that Sango had forced me to go on, I had become popular as soon as word got around that I was dating THE Inuyasha Tashio.

To think, it all started from a simple entwinement of our hands. Ever since that day we had become an item. We were inseparable.. but now of course everything was different. We no longer loved each other or had that ridiculous little fantasy of marrying and becoming a little happy family together anymore. Over the years we realized we wanted nothing more to do with each other.

He had tried to keep our relationship going at first, but all the stress and problems that I was going through, made it an impossible task. He finally just gave up and began seeing other people, as I went on my own separate way, seeing other people as well. The only contact we made was when he was paying the small sum of two hundred dollars a month for child support, even with that he struggled.

We would talk but only briefly, most of his attention would be directed towards his daughter that he rarely got to see. I sighed for the umpteenth time that day, trying to forget what had occurred in the past and concentrate on what was occurring now in the present. I reached out my hand, frowning as I fumbled with the buttons on the radio, searching for something nice to listen too.

"Is something wrong mama?" Akami suddenly spoke up, sensing my distress.

I snapped my head in her direction, and mustered up the best smile I could afford.

"I'm fine honey, just a little tired is all." I replied, turning my attention back to the road before us.

"You should get some rest mama, you don't look so good." Akami said, taking notice of my tired appearance.

"Yes, I know and I plan to do that." I said as I concentrated on the road, eager to return home as quickly as I could.

I glanced at my watch, and to my surprise it was almost six o'clock. Why did time always seem to fly by and never allow me to notice it?

Then I remembered something that made my stomach lurch. I had completely forgotten that I had promised Inuyasha he would get to see his daughter around six o'clock.. and now I was cursing myself for making that promise. Couldn't I just reschedule it?

I sighed deeply, before turning my car around abruptly. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with him just then, but Akami needs to see her father at least once a week. Besides, It would be unfair to her if she couldn't see her father for my own selfish purposes.

**1**

**1**

**1**

**A/N: **Review please!


	2. I miss you

**Title:** Remember the time

**2**

**2**

**2**

**Chapter 2**: I miss you

**2**

**2**

**2**

The faintly dark streets of the more older parts of town came into view as I drove silently to Inuyasha's house. We were almost there. I was upset at the fact I was lowering to the point of bringing my daughter to a dump like this. I've told him before his area was dangerous, but he ignores me every time.

As I neared Inuyasha's apartment, I glanced at Akami who was peering out of the window, taking in her new surroundings.

"Are we going to see daddy?" Akami asked, hope and excitement laced her voice.

So it seemed she recognized her dad's home.

"Yes, we're going to pay a quick visit with your father." I replied indignantly, sneaking a glance at Akami through my rear view mirror.

She missed the pitch of anger in my voice, and was staring happily out of her window as I parked by the sidewalk near Inuyasha's apartment.

I glanced back at the apartment and noticed a small feminine looking car lying dormant on the driveway, judging by the butterfly stickers that were pasted on the back window. Suddenly the car started to life, slightly startling me as I watched the car peel out of the drive way. I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and hopped out of my car.

The car slowly drove past me and as I turned my head, my eyes met with a pair of midnight black eyes belonging to a woman with long black hair and pale ghostly white skin. This woman looked like she hadn't seen the light of day for years, but brushing that feature away, and the fact her eyes were dull and almost lifeless, she seemed fairly attractive, that is if you were into that type.

It seemed to take forever at the rate that woman drove, but finally her car rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. Slowly, I opened the back door to let Akami out and helped unbuckle her seat belt since she seemed to be having troubles with it.

Once the belt was out of the way, I lifted her out of the car and shut the door behind us. I couldn't help but wonder who that mysterious woman was, perhaps Inuyasha's new girlfriend?

"Most likely." I muttered under my breath as I glanced at my daughter who I held securely in my arms. She smiled mirthfully at me, her amber eyes sparkled from the innocence of her smile.

I couldn't help but smile back, she looked so innocent. Holding her securely around her waist, I walked firmly up to the front door and rang the door bell a few times.

The sound of footsteps pounding their way towards the door was heard, followed by the rattling of a doorknob as Inuyasha drew the handle back, revealing me and Akami standing on his poorly embellished porch.

He looked surprised for a moment, and after a few seconds it suddenly dawned on me that he had probably been expecting that woman to have been standing there instead of his ex and his daughter.

"Judging by the look of surprise on your face, you must have forgotten that we had scheduled for you to see Akami today." I stated evenly as Akami fidgeted in my hold, obviously wanting to be put down. However I ignored her requests and waited patiently for Inuyasha's answer.

"No I didn't forget. I just . . well never mind. Just come in." He said, pushing the door back as he invited us into his home.

I set Akami on the ground and grabbed her hand, ushering her forward as we entered the small appartment.

"I see you've . . kept this place just as dirty as it was the last time I came here." I said bluntly as Akami released my hand and lunged forward. Straight into Inuyasha's outstreched arms. He hugged her tightly, smiling blithely as he pulled back slightly to ruffle her hair.

"How have you been doing my little angel?" He asked as he led her to the living room and set her down on a couch, leaving me to follow promptly behind.

"Good! I missed you daddy!" Akami said happily as he grabbed the remote and flicked on the T.V.

"I missed you too princess." He replied with a smile as he flipped through random channels for something to watch..

"I want to watch Sponge Bob!" She squealed and Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Sure thing." He said as he flipped on her favorite channel.

"Yay!" Akami said happily as her favorite show turned on. I watched her with a small smile as I sat down next to Inuyasha at the end of the couch.

"Look! The song started! Everyone sing!" Akami squealed as she took a deep breath, and began singing her own version of the song.

For a moment Inuyasha's amber eyes met with my own chocolate brown eyes, and we both shared an amused laugh at Akami's attempts in singing the Sponge Bob song.

"Wow. She defintely gets her singing voice from you." Inuyasha chuckled lightly.

I turned to face him and lifted a brow.

"I've never sung around you, how would you know?" I asked, glancing at him suspicously.

"Oh please, back in highschool when I used to drop by, I could hear you singing from the shower all the way from down stairs." He smirked, laughing faintly at the memory.

"Oh." I smiled coyly, feeling a faint blush stain my cheeks, I quickly turned my head in the other direction so he wouldn't notice.

"Not that it's anything to be ashamed of, you did sound pretty nice." He added, causing me to recoil slightly from the surprise.

Was that a complimant?

I decided to voice my thoughts.

"That wouldn't be a complimant would it?" I asked, suddenly interested in his response.

"Could be. Depending on how you look at it." He shrugged as he lifted himself off the couch.

"Where are you going?" I asked, not wanting to lose his company . .

"To the kitchen, I'm thirsty. You want anything?" He asked, switching his glance from Akami who was sucked into her favorite show and back to me.

"Um . Sure, but I'll just get it myself." I said as I got up to follow him.

It wouldn't hurt to leave Akami alone for a few minutes to watch her favorite show, she wasn't really aware of what happened around her when that damn Sponge Bob came on.

"Suit yourself." He said as he entered the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge.

He pulled out a bottle of beer, stared at it, then glanced back at Akami who had her back to him and was facing towards the T.V. He glanced at me, clearly seeing the shake of my head, he sighed and set the bottle back down, pulling out a bottle of pepsi out instead.

He glanced at me again, as if sarcasticly asking if the pepsi was alright to drink, I responded with a thumbs up and sat myself down on a chair near the kitchen table.

He poured two cups, even though I hadn't given him any impression that I wanted pepsi and handed me the cup as he sat down on the chair next to me. I took the drink anyways and began ridding it of its contents when I suddenly remembered something.

I glanced at Akami, seeing that she was still sucked into the T.V. I decided it would be alright to ask him.

"Inuyasha?" I asked and he lifted his head up to acknowledge he had heard me and fixed his gaze firmly in my direction.

"Yeah?"

"Who was that woman that left your apartment moments before I did?" I asked keenly, trying to sound like I wasn't interested even though I was. It slightly bother me, I had no idea why.

He visibly stiffened, looking like he had been caught doing something bad and he looked at me nervously.

"That's just Kikyo." He replied timidly and I sent him a suspicious look.

"Kikyo would be?" I asked anxiously.

He sighed. "My new . . girlfriend." He mumbled under his breath, barely audible but I was able to catch it.

"Excuse me? Can you say that a bit louder, I couldn't hear." I said with a teasing smile and he looked annoyed but smiled back at me anyways.

"My new girlfriend. " He said more clearly, but not too loudly.

"Aw . . How sweet. Little Inu's gotta girlfriend!" I said playfully, shooting him a knowing grin. He rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest.

"Shut up." He growled, allowing a small smirk to play on his lips.

"Well thats good to hear, it's been awhile since you've actually made a commitment and entered into a relationship." I said and he looked like he was about to protest but I cut him off before he could.

"And the hoes you banged don't count." I add hastily and he sighed inwardly, aggravated at something.

I wondered what he was thinking, he looked mad all of a sudden. Although he had no reason to. I didn't get mad at him for dating Kikyo like he had gotten mad at me when he first found out I was dating Kouga. I remembered when he first found out, I thought he was literally going to kill Kouga . . but that was six months ago. I'm sure he doesn't even care about me and Kouga anymore.

"So how are you and Kouga?" He suddenly asked and I looked surprised for a minute. I didn't miss the part where he had spat out Kouga's name in disgust.

"We're good . . I guess. He says he loves me all the time now, which is a good thing to hear you know?" I said softly, failing to notice the small frown edging on his face.

"Do you love him?" He asked, and I paused to think for a second. Do I love Kouga? I've asked myself that question before, but I couldn't come up with an answer. So I decided to be as honest as I could.

"I . . well I don't really know. Maybe I do, maybe I don't. My feelings haven't really been steady recently." I sighed, running my hand through my hair and playing with a few of the strands.

He frowned slightly, and looked at the floor.

"Kagome . . " He whispered, and I looked up at him, wondering why he had said my name.

"Hm?" I asked idly and it took a minute for him to respond. He looked like he was deep in thought, just staring hard at me for a few minutes until he finally started to speak.

"Kagome I . . " He bit his tounge, refraining himself from finishing his sentence.

I stared at him questioningly , and after I realized he wasn't going to say anything else I glanced at the clock and noticed it was getting late. It seemed like we had only just arrived but I was on a short schedule.

Akami's show was just starting to end, and I could already hear her loud groaning as the show ended.

"Well it's been fun, but I've got plans tonight. So I'll see you this weekend I guess?" I asked as I got up from my seat and slowly made my way towards Akami.

"Yeah, this weekend sure. What are you going?"

"Oh just out with - . ." I paused before asking. "Why so interested?"

"Just curious." He shrugged and followed me to where Akami was sitting.

"Me and Kouga have plans tonight. He said he's going to take me somewhere nice, so I really have to get back soon. I promised him I'd call him right when I got home." I explained as I swiped Akami from her position on the couch and into my arms.

Inuyasha faltered slightly at the mention of me spending the night with Kouga and looked at me suspiciously.

"Well we better get going." I said as I opened his front door and started walking to my car. I wasn't too surprised when Inuyasha followed silently after. Probably wanting to say goodbye to Akami.

I opened the back door and gently placed Akami in her car seat. I backed away slightly, giving Inuyasha his opportunity to snag a hug goodbye. He bent down and gave Akami a quick hug, telling her he loved her and would see her again soon. With a quick peck on the cheek he pulled away and closed the door behind him as Akami waved happily to him through the window from inside the car.

Then his eyes swung over to me, where it stayed.

Feeling slightly uneasy from all the sudden attention, I turned away and grabbed the handle to my car door. I quickly opened it and was about to step in when a hand caught my wrists and forced me to face the opposite direction, which was of course towards Inuyasha.

"Thanks for bringing her here tonight. I guess I'll see you later then?" He said, half stating and half asking.

"Of course, where ever Akami goes I'm bound to be showing up after her. So you'll just never stop seeing me. I bet you can't get enough of me, I bet you are probably sick of all the times you've seen me - " My words got caught in my throat when I was suddenly pulled into a quick embrace, one of his arms wrapping around my waist and the other digging into my hair.

It probably didn't mean much, maybe I was just thinking too much of it. Just a friendly parting goodbye right? After a moment of silence on my part, I awkwardly half hugged him back, but by the time I started to react he had pulled away, having one of those smirks plastered unto his face.

"Later Kaggie. Bye little one." He said to me and Akami as I glared at him.

"Ewe. You know I hate that nickname." I glowered, slowly seating myself into my car.

"I know, that's why I use it." He grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Prick." I replied half-heartedly and he chuckled, closing the door after I had gotten fully inside.

"Bye baby." He said with a wink.

I smiled, waved goodbye, and made sure he got an eyeful of the extended middle finger I held propped up against the glass of my car window.

With a small smile I peeled away, watching as Inuyasha's small apartment faded away in the distance.

**2**

**2**

**2**

**_Inuyasha's POV_**

He sighed sadly to himself when she disappeared from sight, silently wishing she could have stayed a little longer. He had forgotten how good it felt to be around her, and there was this feeling in the pit of his stomach that always seemed to spring to life whenever he was with her or just thinking about her.

He knew what he felt, he had even almost said to her, and he vaguely wondered how she would have reacted to it. She probably didn't even feel the same way.

He knew the feeling probably wasn't mutual, but it was clear now and he opened his mouth to say the words that he had been unable to say to her earlier. He looked at the direction she had driven off too and sighed.

"_I miss you_ . . Kagome."

**2**

**2**

**2**

**A/N:** Review?


	3. Shadows of the past

**Title:** Remember the time

**3**

**3**

**3**

**Chapter 3**: Shadows of the past

**3**

**3**

**3**

**Disclaimer**: No I . . don't own him.

**3**

**3**

**3**

_Sometimes I feel like I'm still driving, the ground beneath me spins, and I'm sent in a whirlwind of visions as the world flies past me. It's times like this I wonder what my purpose in life is. Like why am I here and what am I supposed to do? Am I taking the right path? Life is funny that way, leaving you on your own to chose your decisions and see where it leads you. But life is not nearly as confusing as fate._

**3**

**3**

**3**

I got home late, and when I arrived I was exhausted. Kouga had taken me to the most expensive restaurant in town. The settings were amazing and the service...was just fabulous. I had an incredible time, eating at the most elegant place I think that I had ever been too.

It's no wonder he told me to dress up. If I would have come dressed in jean pants and a plaid shirt, I would have looked ridiculous. Luckily when I checked my closet, I found several dresses that fit the occasion.

I went through a bunch of dresses before I settled on one. It was a simple black strapless dress, yet sparked with an elegant touch. The layers of the dress seemed to wrap around my body in waves over lapping each other. The end of the dress supported a long slit, at the right side it ended along my knee cap and on the left side it ran down past my knee and skimmed just past my shin.

My hair was done in shimmering curls, spiraling down around my face in long ringlets of silky raven tresses. I had a light touch of make up on, just enough to keep my face perfectly toned yet still seeming natural.

When we reached the restaurant I realized that my outfit had blended in well with my surroundings and for once I was proud of myself for doing something right.

After we had eaten and danced a little on the stage near the back of the restaurant, Kouga had insisted we head back to his place. I was a little hesitant at first, mainly because I had left Akami with Sango (the only person I really trust) and I was eager to return to her, but after some begging and persuading, I finally gave in and let him take me to his apartment.

When I reached his apartment, the lights in his place were dimmed and music was playing softly in the background. I had the slightest suspicion he had planned that I would come all along, with one motive in his mind. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted to bed me. I really wasn't up to it, to say the least. After much discussion inside my mind, I had finally come to terms. I decided he deserved it after bringing me to such a wonderful place.

He was a great lover, but something just didn't feel right when we made love together. Don't get me wrong, he always gave me a good time. There was just something missing and I couldn't explain it. Like the fiery spark that lights up in the pit of your soul when he runs his hand over your body, or the squeeze inside your chest when he leaves you breathless.

I never obtained that with him. I really thought I loved him, but things just weren't seeming that way. My feelings were jumping around and scattered until I was at the point where I didn't know what to feel anymore.

It was always difficult for me, after Inuyasha, I never thought I could love someone with my whole heart again. He still held a piece of me with him, unknowingly holding a part of my battered heart.

I really tried to get back with him, not for me but for Akami's sake. I haven't stopped worrying for her. How it would be like for her to grow up without a real father. To live into a family with only her mother being the real blood related. For her sake, I wanted to bring him back into our lives but he just made it so difficult.

I guess deep inside of my heart, I'm holding out for him. Only for the good of Akami's future, but how am I supposed to when he does nothing to show me he is worthy?

He always left me stupefied by his actions. He once told me, he wanted to be with me again, that he would give anything to have me again. He had said that, yet he didn't do anything to help our relationship. To this day he still doesn't have a full time job, he still doesn't have the money to support a family and he wasn't even going to school.

He would never be fit to be a father, and as much as I wanted Akami to be happy with her real dad instead of having to see me marry someone else and attain a stepfather, I just couldn't force myself. After awhile I had given up, and moved on.

I started my new job at Shikon Corporation. I worked under the field of medical billing, I helped clients find options and ways to pay their bills. It was as good as a job that I could get at the age of twenty and it payed well. After a few months of working there, that was when I met Koga.

Life had unraveled since then, and now six months later I'm now 21 and have entered a steady relationship with him. I haven't really been around Inuyasha much since then. Only occasionally stopping by the chat with Akami by my side, but that was it.

Once upon a time I could see myself with him, now I don't see a future at all.

I carried Akami who was dosing lightly in my arms, into my apartment where I placed her unto her small princess bed and tucked her in. She looked adorable, bundled up into her small pink covers and princess pillows as she snored faintly. I brushed some loose strands of hair out of her face, and bent down to place a soft kiss on her forehead, before turning off her princess lamp.

Kouga had given me his jacket because of the cold weather, and it was still currently wrapped around my shoulders as I snuggled deeper into it, breathing in the musky scent of his cologne. I barely had the energy to rip off my dress and throw my high heels off of my feet, but after I was dressed into my pajamas, I fell instantly asleep. All thoughts and worries gone for the moment as I entered my dream world.

Morning came too soon for me, and I found myself dragging myself out of bed as I glanced around the room groggily. What day was it again? I couldn't remember. My mind was in a haze, and my head was spinning as I stood up to get myself something to eat.

Akami was curled up in her usual place on my bed. How she got from her bed that was across the room to my bed, I will never know. I smiled as she shifted sides and turned to face me, eyes clasped shut with sleep, fingers curled into the satin material of my sheets.

She was too busy sleeping, I didn't want to bother her so I slipped out of bed as silently as I could and made my way down the hall. It was still early, that I could tell. The early morning rays was enough to notify me that the day hadn't officially started yet.

When I reached the kitchen, I glanced at the small calender that clung to the refrigerator from a magnet and groaned in dissatisfaction when I saw the date. It was Sunday, the weekend had once again flung by in a blur and soon I will start another dreadful week of work and school.

Tomorrow I have to go to work and if that wasn't enough, I have to go to school tomorrow night as well. Since I work a full time job, I only go to school Monday and Wednesday nights, giving me the opportunity to stay at work full time.

I wanted nothing more then to stay at a dorm and go to college on a regular basis like I know a few of my old friends in highschool did, but now that I have a kid, that just wasn't an option any more. College wasn't so bad, It was only a simple community college which was good enough for me.

After preparing a quick breakfast, soon enough Akami had smelled the sweet aroma of food and had drifted out of her bed and into the kitchen. I smiled as she entered and mumbled a 'good morning' which she repeated wearily.

We ate in silence since both of us were to lethargic to talk and soon enough we had finished all of our food.

"Akami sweetie, what do you want to do today?" I asked as soon as she had handed me her empty dish. Out of my peripheral vision I noticed her cock her head to the side and smile brightly despite the weary mood she was in.

"Can we see daddy?" Akami asked, excitement sparkled from her deep chocolate smudged amber orbs as she thought about spending time with her father.

My stomach did a flip flop at the mention of Inuyasha. He was the last person I felt like seeing at the moment.

"Honey, why don't I just take you to the mall instead?" I asked, sending her hopeful eyes.

She shook her head instantly at my offer and grinned at me. One of the many features that she inherited from her father.

"Nope, I want to see daddy. Please mama! It's Sunday!" She pleaded, giving me the puppy dog pout, bottom lip sticking out slightly and eyes shining with sorrow.

I sighed, knowing immediantly she would never change her mind. Once she had her mind set on something, I couldn't change her decision.

I mentally groaned to myself. 'Just great, another wonderful day with Inuyasha.' I thought to myself.

"Fine, go get ready and then we'll go." I grumbled, dragging myself over to the phone and plucking it off it's cradle. She squealed in retaliation, jumping out of her seat and running as fast as her little legs would carry her towards our bedroom.

I punched in his number, waiting impatiently for him to answer. It took him longer then usual, but finally he had answered his phone just before I was about to hang up.

"Yeah, what?" He breathed into the phone, sounding as if he had just gotten up. I rolled my eyes at this.

"Don't tell me you just got up." I said evenly, annoyance planted firmly as I spoke.

"Ah god Kagome, what is it now?" I noticed how his voice seemed to straighten and speak more clearly once he had figured out it was me who called, I rose an eye brow at this.

"You need to get up, get yourself cleaned and dressed because Akami would like to spend the day with her father." I replied softly. I heard the phone shuffle slightly as his voice spoke more loudly.

"What? When are you coming?" He asked, I didn't miss the trace of worry in his voice, and it made me start to wonder what he was up to.

I heard a rather feminine voice in the background, and suddenly something clicked in my mind.

"Do you have a woman over there? Kikeo?" I asked curiously as Inuyasha drew in a gulp of air. I could hear it processing through the phone as he breathed in and out slightly.

"It's Kikyo, and yeah she's over." He sighed into the phone.

"I should have known. Well if you would rather be with your girlfriend then spend time with your only daughter then I completely understand. Goodbye." I muttered, as I moved to slam the phone unto it's hook.

"No wait Kagome!" I heard him plead just as the phone hit the receiver.

How dare he? Here I was offering him the opportunity to spend time with his beloved daughter that he rarely ever sees, but of course he's in bed sleeping around with some chick. How am I supposed to tell Akami this.

'Oh honey, sorry but we can't see your father because he's busy fucking some chick in his bed. Maybe another time?' I don't think so.

The phone rung suddenly, scattering my thoughts as I glared at the ringing object. I ignored it and let it ring until the answer machine answered.

"Kagome, please pick up the phone. I really want to spend time with Akami, and you. Come on Kag doll-"

"Don't ever call me that." I cut off his message, glaring at the counter harshly as my heart turned to ice. I hated when he called me that, only because he had called me that constantly when we were dating. It brought up too many painful memories.

"I'm sorry. Listen, Kikyo's leaving in a little, so you can come over-"

"You don't set the time, I do. I tell **you** when you can see her, you don't tell **me**." I spoke icily into the phone and I could literally hear him tense up.

"Listen I'm sorry okay? I didn't know you were going to come over. If I had known I would have-"

"You would have fucked her faster and then sent her on her way right? Just spare me. I don't want to hear your excuses. Just get ready and I'll be over soon." I cut him off abruptly, barely giving him enough time before I slammed the phone on it's receiver yet again.

I don't know why it bothered me so much, the fact he was sleeping with another woman. I myself am with another guy, so why should it bother me?

After taking a quick shower and dressing both me and Akami up with suitable outfits, I grabbed my car keys and took Akami into my car.

The car ride consisted mainly of Akami jumping up in her car seat and singing every song that came unto the radio, regardless if she knew the words or not.

Once we had finally reached his apartment, I was surprised to see Inuyasha outside, standing next to the figure of a woman that looked very much like his girlfriend. Hell, she probably was his girlfriend.

Just as I was stepping out, he dipped his head in and locked her lips into a chaste parting kiss. I winced slightly when I witnessed this, it was rather...I don't know, awkward to see him kiss another woman in front of me.

Once he had pulled away, she gave him a quick hug and then started on her way down the drive way. We ended up passing each other, as I held Akami with my hand, however she ignored me and continued walking to her car.

I wasn't bothered much by it. She didn't look like the type of woman that would happily greet me anyway.

Inuyasha locked gazes unto me as I came up to him and for a moment our eyes connected. He opened the door and allowed us entrance after he was finished greeting Akami and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Still grumpy?" He mumbled from behind me as he followed us deeper into his home. I glanced at him from over my shoulder and sighed.

"I was never grumpy, you just always seem to piss me off." I replied. Akami suddenly broke away from me and scurried into the living room, already trying to switch the television on so she could watch another one of her shows. However neither of us noticed.

"Feh, you should be the last to talk. You have a gift at pissing me off." He snorted and glanced away from me.

I smiled at that comment. Yeah, I could be a real persistent bitch to him, especially when it concerned with child support money. Speaking of which.

"Inuyasha." I began sternly, catching his attention as he glanced up at me once again.

"Yeah what?"

"You do realize it's that time of the month right?" I asked as he glanced up at me curiously.

"What, your on your period?"

"No you idiot! You have to pay me my child support." I blushed slightly and turned my head so he couldn't see it.

"Oh, I will. Just give me another week." He mumbled, causing me to stop in my tracks and turn around to glare at him.

"It's always, 'another week' with you isn't it?" I muttered angrily, glaring hotly in his direction. He had stopped walking once I had, and appeared inches away from me.

"I'm sorry but I haven't gotten paid yet. God Kagome. You will get your damn money soon okay!" He growled, echoing my glare as he narrowed his eyes down at me. I stepped closer towards him, bringing my hands to my hips as I continued to glare at him.

"You can't keep being late Inuyasha. I need the money for Akami."

He surprised me by stepping closer to me, our faces nearly inches apart as he glared down at me. My mind was suddenly in a blaze, my body stiffening, little alarm bells going off in my head when I realized how close we were. I could feel his warm breath creep down my neck, making me feel insecure from our tight proximity.

"I know. I'll get it for you." He stated evenly, staring straight into my eyes. The angry look in his eyes seemed to vanish when he realized how close we were, and I could have sworn I saw the faintest blush stain his cheeks. Neither of us made a move. I was slowly losing my voice, my heart was racing against my chest as if it was trying to break free. I was normally never affected this way, I couldn't help but think that something was wrong with me.

As I pondered my situation, I hadn't noticed he had appeared even closer to me, the tips of our noses nearly touching as he locked an intense gaze with me. I just know he heard the loud pounding of my heart as it plundered into my chest and through my rib cage.

He took a deep breath, we were so close, I could almost feel the rise of his chest as he breathed in my scent. A look of ease crossed his features, which was suddenly wiped away a moment later. He broke away from me abruptly, an angry look registered unto his handsome face as he stared at me with narrowing eyes.

"Kagome . . " He began angrily, giving me one of the most sharpest glares I had ever seen.

Taken aback by his sudden change of attitude, I answered back weakly. "What?"

"Why do you have Kouga's scent all _over you_?" He growled, jealousy flashed through his golden pools as he glared down at me intensely.

"Wh- what?" I stammered, clutching my shirt with my hand and taking a whiff. I didn't smell Kouga on me. Maybe it was his demon enhanced senses that made him able to smell traces of Kouga. Either way, I thought I had rubbed his scent off of me when I took my shower. Perhaps I didn't scrub hard enough?

"You heard me. Why can I smell that dirty wolf _all over_ you? You fucked him didn't you?" His eyes flashed at the thought, his blood rushing to his head as he let out an angry growl.

My eyes shone dangerously as he said that. What right did he have to speak to me this way?

"Why the fuck should you care? He's my boyfriend Inuyasha. My **boyfriend**, do you understand? I can sleep with anyone I want." I replied angrily, brushing past him as I made my way towards the living room where Akami resided in. I didn't feel like starting another argument, especially not in front of Akami.

However, Inuyasha thought otherwise. I should have known he wouldn't let it go so easily. He stopped me by grabbing my arms and spinning me towards him, I let out a startled gasp as his claws scraped lightly against my shoulder.

"So you admit it then. You screwed that piece of shit wolf." He glowered as he practically shoved me into a wall, making me let out a small whimper although it went unnoticed by him seeing as how he was too blinded by rage to notice.

"Let go of me. It's not like you haven't fucked Kikyo!" I screamed back, trying to pry his deadly grip from my arms, but to no avail.

"That's completely different, she's - "

"It's not different! Listen Inuyasha. We are **not **together! Alright! We're not! So just get that through your head! We've been over for more then a half a year! When you are going to see that?" I shouted so loud, his ears twitched from the intensity of it.

Silence settled unto the room, but only for a moment. His grip on me loosened, yet he still chose to pin me to the wall.

"He can't _touch_ you like I can. He can't _love _your body like I can. _Nobody_ can." He breathed down my neck, sending shivers to flow throughout my body. My breath nearly got caught in my throat as I stared at him with wide eyes. He didn't just say that? Did he?

I could feel my heart speed up, pounding against my chest and for a minute I thought I couldn't breathe. For awhile we just stood there, both gazing into each other's eyes. Until a small voice broke through our entrancement.

"Mama? Daddy?" Akami's small voice reached my ears and I immediantly broke through my daze and pulled away from Inuyasha, which he allowed me to instantly.

"I'm so sorry honey, me and daddy were just discussing something. Come on, let's go watch cartoons." I said gently, trying to muster up the biggest smile I could afford although my body was a little racked and I was trembling slightly.

He didn't say much to me the rest of the day. Nor I. To be honest, I really didn't know what to say to him now. So I just stayed by Akami's side and kept her company.

**3**

**3**

**3**

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! Please forgive me. I got grounded because my grades suck. Finals are coming up, so this might be the last update for awhile. Unless I get some love. Later days -FM


	4. Growing trust

**Title:** Remember the time

**4**

**4**

**4**

**Chapter 4:** Growing trust

**4**

**4**

**4**

**A/N:** Ok, now is the time when the author gets down on her knees and begs for her readers forgiveness. I'm so sorry for taking nearly three months to update! I figured since I reached summer, i'd be able to update more often, but things got hectic. I've been visiting a lot of family members and they live far away, and without a computer.

But now that I'm finally back home, I should be able to update sooner. Just please don't forget to review guys, please thats all I ask! and to the ones that did, thank you so much! I love you all!

**4**

**4**

**4**

It was a Wednesday afternoon, and I had just endured a long boring day of work. The only break I was able to get was for lunch, and it had only been for an hour.

It was around five o'clock P.M. and I was driving towards my daughters preschool, I only had about an hour to kill before I would have to go to school since it started at six and I really wasn't looking forward to it.

I hummed the tune of a song that was playing softly on my radio and tried to keep myself from falling asleep. Work had taken a lot out of me and I was eager to pick up Akami and return home. I noticed the clouds were starting to darken, and I figured by the time I drove to my school it would be pouring outside.

When I reached the preschool, Akami was waiting for me near the front as usual. Except this time she didn't look as happy as she normally was when she greeted me. Her teacher looked equally as unhappy and she was fixing a stern look in my direction.

I parked the car, got out and walked over to the teacher, who looked like she had been waiting for me to arrive for a while. I glanced at Akami, silently asking her what was going on, but she avoided my gaze and looked at the floor. That's when I knew something was up.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked as soon as I had reached them. It was that same teacher I had spoken to before, Mrs. Anawa and she didn't look like she was in a good mood.

"Yes there is. May I speak with you in private?" Mrs. Anawa answered coldly. I blinked in confusion, nodding my head and grabbing Akami's hand, leading her into Mrs. Anawa's private office. Once we were inside she closed the door and had me sit down in a seat in front of her desk.

"Ms. Higurashi. I brought you here to talk about your daughter. We found out something about her in class that was rather . . interesting." She began, folding her hands unto her desk and staring at me expectantly.

"How so?" I asked, sneaking a glance at Akami who was shrinking back in her seat next to me, looking very guilty.

"You do know the rules of this school, don't you ma'am?" She asked, looking at me suspiciously. I quirked a brow and stared at her, oblivious to what she was trying to tell me.

"Of course I do. Akami hasn't broken any of the school rules has she? Because if she did I will handle everythi - " I was cut off by Mrs. Anawa's harsh voice.

"I don't believe this is something that can be handled over night. Akami has broken one of the biggest rules of them all. The number one rule." The teacher said, her dark brown eyes turning into ice.

I could feel my heart skip a beat as I searched my mind, trying to remember what the number one rule was. Something clicked, and suddenly it all fell together. Akami had never did anything wrong on purpose, there was only one rule that she could break. The number one rule . . but that meant . .

"You no longer need to hide it. We've figured it out. Your daughter has youkai blood. She had made it obvious today in class when we overheard her talking about it to her friend. As much as I care about Akami, you know the rules. That is not permitted in this school."

My eyes widened as I glanced at Akami. She looked back at me with sad fearful eyes, and I knew she probably didn't mean to discuss her heritage in class. She's only a little girl. She doesn't know better, even though I had told her countless times to never speak a word about her being one fourth dog demon.

"But that isn't fair! She's only one fourth youkai. That's hardly worth throwing her out! Please you can't do this, I work and go to school, I don't have enough time to watch her, besides, you can barely even tell that she's a demon." I spluttered out, suddenly I was sent in a whirlwind of panic. What would I do if Akami was pulled out of the school? Who would watch her? I would have to quit my job, and we'd become homeless and then . .

"What about her father? She must have one. Can't he watch her? I'm sorry Ms. Higurashi, but I will get fired if I keep her here. This is not just my decision, I think it's best for your daughter and the protection of those in this school, if you found her a better school that would fit her qualities. I'm sorry but this discussion is over. Akami has already packed up all her of her things. You may leave now." She ended our discussion with a sharp stare, but I wasn't ready to give up.

"You make her sound like a monster. She's only four for Christ's sake! You can't pull her out now!" I yelled, my voice mixed with frustration and anger. The teacher merely regarded my yells with a blank look as she guided me to the door. Akami trailed behind silently, carrying her small school bag in her hand.

"I'm sorry miss, but there's nothing I can do. It's best if you just leave calmly and think about your next actions wisely." Mrs. Anawa stated evenly and opened the door wide so we could step out. I let out a sigh of anger and defeat as I grabbed unto Akami's hand and stomped out of the door.

I didn't say a word to her, I just picked her up, put her in her car seat, and fastened her seat belt. I wanted to get away from that stupid school as soon as I could. Good riddance. I jumped into the drivers seat and started the car, and just as I presumed earlier, the sky opened up and it started to pour.

"Just my luck." I breathed angrily, slamming the door shut vigorously and gripping the stirring wheel with both hands. I backed out of the parking lot hastily and sped down the road, not caring if I was to get any speeding tickets.

My mind was in a blaze of thoughts, what was I supposed to do? Normally I would just drop Akami off at Sango's house after I picked her up from preschool and then I'd come back and pick her up after I finished school. Now I had no one to watch her during the day. Sango couldn't do it because she had work during the day and so did Kouga.

Who else do I trust enough to watch her? My question was answered by the sound of my cell ringing, I reached into my purse and pulled it out. As I read the caller id my eyes lit up with an idea. As much as I hated my idea . . I had no other choice, I was really desperate. So desperate I'd even . .

"Inuyasha?" I asked as I answered the phone. It was hard to hear him over the loud thudding of the rain as it pounded against my car. Thunder was even beginning to sound nearby and I could already see streaks of lightening spreading across the sky. Just great.

"Yea Kagome it's me. I just wanted to talk to you about last Sunday . ." His voice trailed off and I took the time to cut in.

"Don't even worry about that. Something happened. I need to ask you something." I replied. He was the only one left I could run too. There was no way to avoid this.

"What is it? Are you alright? Is Akami ok?" He asked, suddenly his voice was filled with concern, it made me smile for a second. But I snapped out of it when I remembered my situation.

"No we're fine. Is it alright if I swing by? I need to talk to you about something . ." I asked unsurely. I was trying to be as nice as possible. I really needed his help.

"Um, sure but I have someone over right now. You don't mind do you?" He asked hesitantly. I could tell he was bracing himself, getting himself prepared to be yelled at. That's probably why he was so surprised when I responded nicely.

"No it's fine. I don't mind. I'm coming over alone, I just need to drop Akami off at Sango's real quick. I'll be over soon ok?" I glanced in my rear view mirror to see how Akami was doing. She looked tense, as if she expected a long lecture when we got home, but other then that she was doing fine.

"Alright. See you soon." He replied, hanging up afterwards. I turned off my phone and threw it back in my purse. As I drove to Sango's house I couldn't help but wonder who his guest was. Was it one of his guy friends? Or was it his girlfriend . . I hoped it wasn't the latter. I didn't feel like dealing with a jealous girlfriend.

I arrived at Sango's house in due time. I dropped Akami off after I was finished giving Sango a brief explanation of my new problems and then I started my car and made my way towards Inuyasha's apartment.

It was almost six o'clock when I finally reached his apartment. I guess I didn't have time to go to school today. Now the professor was going to get on my case. Just what I needed. I noticed the familiar looking car in his driveway that belonged to his girlfriend and I let out an aggravated sigh.

"Your doing this for Akami." I whispered under my breath, willing myself to move forward and knock on his door. The rain hadn't stopped pouring, and as soon as I stepped out of the car I was drenched. My clothes were glued unto me, making me feel uncomfortable. My hair was dripping and my jeans felt sticky against my wet skin.

I ran straight to his front door and knocked loudly, waiting eagerly for him to let me inside so I could get shelter. As soon as he answered the door I jumped inside and greeted him tersely.

"Hey." I smiled, gathering a few of my wet locks and squeezing some of the water from it. For a moment all he did was stare at me, he wore a funny expression, and in his eyes was an emotion I could not read. I brushed it off and tried to ignore his intense stare as much as possible.

"Hey, um . . you look wet. Do you need a towel?" He asked, his eyes drifting to the clothes I wore that were soaked through. I shook my head.

"No I'm fine. Let's just talk in the living room." I replied and followed him as he led me to the other room. I couldn't see Kikyo anywhere, where was she?

As if reading my mind, Inuyasha spoke up. "I think Kikyo might be upstairs, taking a shower or something. She'll be down later."

My mouth formed an 'o' and I nodded my head. We made it to his living room where he sat on the couch and I followed suit, taking a seat next to him.

He turned his head and looked at me. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"Um well . . I need you to do me a favor. A big one." I said, staring at him with pleading eyes and his expression changed into a confused one. He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.

"If it has anything to do with extra money, you know I can't do tha -"

"No not at all!" I quickly cut off his assumptions with a wave of my hand.

"It's just that . ." I paused and shifted my gaze to the floor. "Akami was kicked out of her preschool. I have no other place to leave her during the day while I'm at work. Everyone else works and there's no way in hell I'm going to get her a babysitter, I don't trust strangers with my baby and I'm tight with money right now as it is, you were the only one I could think of." I explained, still keeping my gaze glued to the floor.

He was silent for a minute as he took everything in and then he cleared his throat, causing me to look at him.

"Why was she kicked out?" He looked surprised as he asked me.

"It was because of her youkai blood. You know that school is strictly for humans." I answered and he let out a deep sigh.

"That's a fucked up school anyways. You don't need it. Not when you have me." He was smiling now, his golden eyes warm and soft. He was giving me that reassuring look, the one that spoke to me and said everything would be alright and that he was here with me, handling my problems right beside me. It was the look he used to give me in highschool whenever I felt bad or was having problems with my life, and it made my heart beat faster.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly and he blinked and gave me a weird look.

"Are you actually worried? Did you actually think that I wouldn't watch after my own daughter?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm her father, I'm not gonna let you quit your job and have you guys sleep in the streets. Do you remember the promise I made to you after Akami was born? I said I would always be here if you needed me. Nothing has changed. I'm here for you guys . . you know that." He stated softly, looking at me for my response.

I blew out my cheeks, running a hand through my damp locks and tucking a few strands behind my ear. "Well I don't know with you these days Inuyasha. We aren't in highschool anymore, you're a different man now then you were then. I wasn't sure if I could depend on you anymore . . " I told him honestly, hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

He stared at me then, his smile fading and being replaced with a frown. "I haven't changed much since highschool. I'm still as devoted to Akami as I was then. And I still . . " He paused and after a moment decided to change subjects. "I know my life is a wreck and you probably have no reason to trust me, but I mean it when I say I do care for you guys and I am here. So don't worry. I'll watch Akami for you when you're at work and she'll be waiting for you when you come back."

I glanced up at him, trying to believe his words. Would he really do this for Akami and I? Were his words true? I wanted to believe him. Honest to god, with all of my heart, I wanted to believe his words. But how could I trust him after the way he had neglected us for years? It was like he was there when Akami was born, then he disappeared and as she started to get older he was there again. How was I supposed to know if he didn't mess up again?

But then again I had no other choice. It was either Inuyasha or sleeping on the streets.

I stared into his eyes, his face was so serious and determined, a look I wasn't familiar with and it brought a soft smile to my face.

"Thanks." I whispered after a small pause.

He smiled back and reached over to take my hand into his, giving it a small squeeze. Since when was he so caring? My eyes drifted to our locked hands and it reminded me of better times with him, making me happy and at the same time sad. I squeezed his hand back and our eyes locked gazes once again, making the butterflies in my stomach flutter.

"Inuyasha?" An unfamiliar voice reached my ears and I quickly released Inuyasha's hand, placing my hand in my lap and turning away from him. He did the same.

"Kikyo." I heard him say as he stood up from the couch and went to her.

"What are you doing? Who's that?" Kikyo asked as she glanced at me sitting on the couch and then back to Inuyasha.

"Kikyo this is a friend of mine, Kagome. Kagome this is my . . " He paused and Kikyo finished his sentence for him.

"I'm his girlfriend Kikyo, nice to meet you." She said, taking Inuyasha's hand in hers and sending me a smile although it didn't quite reach her eyes. I sent her a smile back half heartedly and nodded in her direction.

Kikyo led Inuyasha to a couch opposite of me and had him sat down first, then she sat down on his lap. I was getting the feeling she was trying to tell me Inuyasha belonged to her, just by the way she was holding him possessively. I saw his hands reach around her waist slowly, and I tried my best to ignore it. I mean after all, Inuyasha and I aren't dating so it shouldn't matter to me.

"So what were you guys talking about before I came in?" She asked, not even bothering to hide her nosiness. I wondered if Inuyasha had ever told Kikyo that he had a daughter. I decided to test this out.

"Oh we were just talking about my daughter Akami. She's going to be staying here with Inuyasha for a while until I can figure out what I'm going to do afterwards." I said, and I caught Inuyasha staring at me, his face looking worried.

"Why would your daughter be staying with Inuyasha? Why not drop him off to her father?" Kikyo asked, oblivious to the warning signs Inuyasha was sending me. 'You're busted mister.' I thought to myself. I ignored him and continued to answer Kikyo's questions with a smile.

"What? Did Inuyasha not tell you?" I glanced at Inuyasha and he was no longer looking at me, but looking at the floor. This will teach him for hiding Akami from her. "Inuyasha is Akami's father." I finished and watched as Kikyo's eyes grew wide.

She let out a small gasp and backed out of Inuyasha's lap, standing in front of him with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Inuyasha! Come talk to me in the kitchen real quick." She said through clenched teeth, and I sighed, feeling sort of bad for him but I decided this could have all been avoided if he would have just told her in the first place.

He blew out his cheeks and followed Kikyo into the kitchen, where I could hear Kikyo's loud hissing and Inuyasha's murmuring replies. When would he ever learn?

I sat awkwardly on the couch, waiting for them to finish their argument and return. I wanted to go home but they were taking forever. They emerged from the kitchen finally after several minutes and kikyo offered me a fake smile.

"Is everything alright?" I asked as Inuyasha trailed in after Kikyo and plopped down on the couch.

"Oh it's great. Thanks Kagome. You're so caring." Inuyasha said sarcastically, and I bit back a smile that was threatening to show.

"Well I better get going. It was nice chatting with you all." I said as I stood up and made my way towards the front door.

"Hey Kagome, you do have a boyfriend right?" Kikyo asked out of no where and I blinked before answering her question.

"Uh . . yeah." I replied slowly.

"Well then, why don't we get to know each other a little more? How about we all go out this weekend, you and your boyfriend and Inuyasha and I? So do you want too?" She asked and I stared at her incredulously for a moment. What was she trying to do? Was this some sort of trick?

In the end I decided to go along with it, it wouldn't hurt and I'm sure Kouga wouldn't mind.

"Sure I guess." I replied and she beamed and stepped forward to shake my hand. I was really confused by this point, but I guessed she was just trying to be nice so I shook her hand and smiled back.

"This Saturday then?" She asked. I snook a glance at Inuyasha who looked as lost as I did and slowly nodded my head.

"Alright see you then Kagome." She said and then made her way into the kitchen to do god knows what.

I looked at Inuyasha for an answer and he just shrugged and led me towards the front door. It was still pouring outside and I still didn't have an umbrella. Guess I would be running through the rain again.

"Inuyasha?" I began before we stepped outside and I sent him a sharp stare. He looked at me quizically. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell Kikyo about Akami?" I questioned, staring at him for his answer.

He sighed. "I was going to soon, but Kikyo is just . . well she didn't handle it very well. I wanted to give it time."

"You should never keep such secrets like that from your girlfriend Inuyasha. It must hurt her, and it hurts me to see you hesitant to talk about your daughter." I said, he frowned and his eyes met mine.

"I know I should have told her sooner. I'm sorry." He said, and my eyes softened as I took in his sad expression. He always gave me this look that made me feel bad. It always seemed to work.

I looked away from him to look outside, and sighed when I saw the rain that continued to pour.

"Feel like walking me to my car?" I asked, he took one glance outside and then he gave me a surprised look.

"Fuck no! Look at that rain! You're not worth it." He said jokingly and I gave him a light hit on the shoulder.

"Walk me to my car . . or die." I said and he laughed and opened his front door, allowing me to step into the rain first. I ran outside and he followed after me, both of us becoming drenched as we ran to my car.

By the time we reached my car, we were both soaking and becoming more soaked by the minute. Inuyasha was having troubles with his wet hair in his face and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was smirking, even as he cursed his hair.

I don't know why, it's like I couldn't help myself. I held my hand out and brushed a few locks of hair that had stuck to his face with my fingers. My hand stayed there, on his cheek and trailed down to his moist chin.

His smirk had disappeared and he was looking at me intently now, watching for my next move. For a minute I just stared into his eyes, they looked so warm, a hot molten gold, despite the cold rain around us. I bent forward, my lips hovering close to his own and I moved my head slightly to the side and kissed him softly on the cheek.

When I pulled away he wore a confused, and somewhat disappointed expression, his fingers reaching for the spot I had just kissed.

"What was that for?" He asked and I bit my lip before sending him a small smile.

"For what you're doing for Akami. Thanks." I said and I stepped away from him and entered my car, closing the door so I could get away from the rain. I saw him standing there on the driveway, still touching the spot where I had kissed his cheek and I couldn't help but smile, remembering times when I had done that to him in the hallway at school.

It was only when I was driving back to Sango's house did I realize what I had actually done. Do I still have feelings for Inuyasha? Is it possible that something was still there? The thought seemed ridiculous and I tried my best to brush it away.

But still . . the feeling of his soft skin on my lips seemed to linger inside my mind and it scared me. What was happening?

**4**

**4**

**4**


	5. Dance with me?

**Title : **Remember the time

**5**

**5**

**5**

**Chapter 5 :** Dance with me?

**5**

**5**

**5**

**A/N : -**Bam!- See this? I updated in less then a month! YAY! I think I deserve some cookies for this. Anyways, this chapter is what you get when the authoress rushes in her need to please her reviewers.

So I didn't really go over it, try not to flame me please! Just tell me if you like it, if you don't then just don't say anything because I'm very emotional. Seriously, I'll cry. I stubbed my toe once and I cried for days.

Um . . anyways my goal is to get to at least around 50 reviews before my next update. Please help me get there! It's not much to ask is it? -sigh- Well I hope you like this chapter.

Later.

**5**

**5**

**5**

I dropped Akami off at Inuyasha's apartment for the first of many days to come. She was more then excited when I informed her where she would be staying at while I was at work and she couldn't wait to spend more quality time with her dad. I was still feeling a little uneasy about our arrangements, but I shook the feelings away and tried to concentrate on maintaining Akami's new schedule with open arms.

It was around seven o'clock by the time I reached his apartment. When Inuyasha opened the door to greet us, I was surprised he actually took the liberty to get up early and clean himself up. I figured he would wake up grumpily, hair a mess, and still in boxers by the time we arrived but I was wrong.

I knew he wasn't much of a morning person, I could still see the sleep in his eyes even as he smiled and took Akami into his arms. I wasn't a morning person either and I probably never would be. He sent me a quick reassuring smile, something in his eyes promising me everything was taken care of and Akami would be fine.

That was all I needed to leave her there with Inuyasha that morning. I gave Akami one last hug and turned to face towards him, my eyes sending him a small warning.

"If anything goes wrong, or you need to reach me right away. You know where to call." I told him and he nodded his head in response.

"I know, everything is under control. Now go, get to work, we don't want you to be late." He answered, showing me to the door. I sighed and waved goodbye to Akami, making my way out of the apartment. When I reached my car, Inuyasha waved to me one last time, Akami was in his arms, waving also before he closed the door and blocked my sight of them.

I drove away slowly, my eyes searching for any hint of them inside the apartment as I left. When I couldn't see them, I gave up and focused on getting to work on time. Hopefully Inuyasha wouldn't let me down.

**5**

**5**

**5**

I was sitting on Sango's bed, letting my thoughts drift to Inuyasha. He had actually done a great job watching Akami the past week and I was very pleased with him. I had been so worried at first, but my doubts disappeared when I came to his apartment after work to pick Akami up. She had been so happy, and she was actually looking forward to the next visit with her dad.

"Kagome, why don't you wear this?"

The sound of Sango's voice scattered my thoughts and I looked up from my spot on her bed and found myself staring at a beautiful blue dress. The dress was short and the top was sleeveless, alligned with soft glittering fabric. The edges of the sleeves were encrusted with dark blue crystals, as well as the neckline. The top of the dress was the color of a clear blue sky, and as you looked further down the color faded to a darker shade of blue. It looked great, but expensive.

I lifted myself from the bed and slowly made my way across the room, stopping once I had reached the closet where Sango stood, holding the dress out towards me. She pressed the dress unto me, placing the hanger against my neck and letting the material settle over my curves. She took a minute to admire the dress, before sending me an approving smile.

"I like it. It looks sexy on you!" She sang, blinding me with her wide smile. I took it from her hands and snook a glance in the mirror, eyeing the way the dress hugged all my curves and melted against my body in a perfect blend. It looked wonderful, but I was still unsure.

"I don't know Sango . . are you sure?" I asked timidly, glancing from the mirror to Sango's dark brown eyes. She nodded her head instantly, taking my hand and all but shoving me into her personal bathroom.

She slammed the door and leaned against it, leaving me trapped inside. "Kagome, that dress was made for you! When I open this door, you better be wearing it." She ordered sharply. Sango only used that demanding tone when she meant business, I guess I had no choice.

"Fine." I let out a soft sigh as I began to undress, plucking my blouse over my neck and throwing it unto the counter, then I started to work on unbuttoning my jeans and sliding them off, until I was standing in nothing but my undergarments. I glanced at the dress I had placed on the counter and thought for a moment, before grabbing it and sliding it over my head, pulling it gently over me so that it fit snugly against my body.

I took a few minutes to look into the mirror, trying to see if this dress was appropriate enough for me to wear. The cleavage was low cut, showing the world a small peek of what lay underneath, and the dress was too short for my usual taste, riding up my legs and revealing a little of my thighs. I couldn't wear a dress like this, what if men were to see this? Wouldn't girls think I'm a slut?

"What am I thinking?" I breathed, almost not believing my thoughts. I never used to care for things like that when I was younger, I was always wearing clothes like this. Has the years truly changed me into some sweater wearing grandma! I'm still young, I can't keep doing this to myself. Inuyasha still dresses the way he used too in highschool, so why can't I?

_'Because you're more responsible then he is.' _A voice somewhere inside my head spoke, but I shrugged it away. I was going to have fun tonight, Kikyo had invited me out with them, and I was going to have a great time tonight. I'm tired of always being the responsible one, I can have fun too can't I?

I had finally decided, I was going to have a great time tonight, and just forget about all my troubles, if only for one night. I was going to bring back the spirit that I once had in highschool, and allow myself to have a wonderful time. I grabbed the clothes I had disregarded earlier and knocked on the bathroom door. Sango opened the door a moment later, checking to see if I was wearing the dress she had picked out for me. Her eyes lit up with delight when she saw how great the dress looked on me and she flew forward and crushed me into a brief hug.

"Kagome, it looks great!" Sango complimented, her eyes sparkling. I smiled, sneaking another glance at the mirror next to us. The dress was lovely.

"It's about time you started dressing your age." She added and then turned away from me. She was silent for a moment, as if thinking something over before rushing to her dresser and taking out a plastic bag. She pulled out a blue laced thong with a matching bra, and handed them over to me. They were still new, I could still see the tags dangling from the silk material and I glanced at Sango unsurely.

"It's ok, you can have them, I don't care. I bought them on sale at the mall." She smiled and ushered me towards the bathroom once more.

"Alright, thanks Sango." I smiled back at her as I walked into the bathroom to change again. I paused for a minute and turned around, stopping Sango before she could close the door.

"Wait. Can you check on Akami real quick? You know, just make sure she didn't run off or anything." I asked and Sango nodded her head in response.

"Don't worry she's fine. All that kid ever does is watch cartoons and kiddy movies, but I'll check on her anyway." Sango assured before closing the bathroom door shut. I could hear her footsteps as she made her way out of the room and down the hall, over to the living room where Akami was watching tv.

I glanced down at the clothes in my hand and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**5**

**5**

**5**

I left Akami with Sango for the night, promising them I wouldn't be back too late. Kikyo had suggested we meet up at one of the clubs down the street, stay and dance for awhile and then leave, nothing too wild. I was still unsure about her true motives, but in my head I told myself she just wanted to get to know me. I mean, if she were to ever get really serious with Inuyasha, then she would have to put up with seeing me most of the time, so might as well be friends.

Sango had straightened my hair for me, placing a small blue rose clip in my hair to match my dress. It turned out looking really good, she had even done my make up for me. I looked great, and that was just how I felt at the time.

I picked Kouga up at his apartment, he was already waiting for me in the front by the time I arrived. He stepped into the car and closed the door behind him, turning to greet me. When he finally had a good look at me, his eyes widened.

"Kagome! Is that you? You look great!" He exclaimed, astonishment filled his voice as he continued to eye my attire. I couldn't help but let a small smile escape when I heard his compliment. It's not like he had never seen me dressed up before, but tonight I had gone all out.

"Thanks. I'm glad you're coming tonight Kouga." I replied softly as I started the car and began driving towards the club.

"It's no problem. I don't mind dealing with mutt face, as long as I get to spend time with you."

I smiled softly at him once more, before reaching over to turn on the radio. We talked and listened to music the rest of the ride until we had finally arrived at the club. It was dark outside when we walked to the main entrance, and waited for the bouncer to let us in. He checked our ID's and we handed him the small entrance fee, then he nodded his head and allowed us to pass.

The club was dark, except for the colored party lights that flashed from the ceiling. The whole place was crowded, people were in the corners making out, some were sitting at the bar ordering drinks, and everyone else was in the center of the room dancing to the loud music that vibrated nearly the whole block. I glanced around, searching for any sign of Kikyo and Inuyasha.

I could feel strong arms grip my shoulders and I turned around and met a pair of striking blue eyes. Kouga smiled at me, leaning closer to brush his lips slightly across my ear. "Want to get a drink or dance first?" He whispered into my ear and I let out a soft sigh.

"Let's wait for Inuyasha and Kikyo to get here first." I replied and I could feel him shift closer to me.

"You don't need to wait. Look up." He said and I glanced up towards the entrance and caught sight of two figures making their way into the club. I instantly recognized them, but only one held my attention.

Inuyasha . . he looked incredibly handsome . . like always. The lights dancing across his face made his amber eyes shine brilliantly, and the black muscle shirt he had selected fit perfectly against his well toned chest, which brought up a question. Had he been working out? The shirt, paired with a baggy pair of washed out, frayed bottomed jeans and white trainers made him look very sexy. I hadn't realized I had been gawking at him until I heard Kikyo's voice, interrupting my small inspection.

I looked up, and felt my face grow hot when I saw him staring at me. He nodded at me for his greeting as Kikyo appeared next to him, wearing a knee length scarlet dress that fit her perfectly. Her hair was done up in braids that fell around her face, red lipstick painted her thin lips and a small shade of blush was applied to her cheeks. She slid her arms into Inuyasha's, pulling him closer to her side as she eyed me and Kouga.

"Hey Kagome, I'm so glad you showed up. Is this your boyfriend?" She asked with a cheerful smile. I nodded my head, and turned to take Kouga's hand in mine. "Kikyo, this is my boyfriend Kouga. Kouga, this is Kikyo, Inuyasha's girlfriend." I introduced them and Kikyo smiled at him. Kouga sent her back a small wave and then turned to take me into his arms.

"Come dance with me Kagome." Kouga whispered, licking my ear softly and causing me to giggle from the pleasant feeling. I could tell he was very eager to dance with me.

"Me and Kouga are going to dance, see you guys on the dance floor." I laughed as his arms encircled my waist from behind, slowly leading me towards the dancing crowd. I could feel Inuyasha's stare, those golden pools burning into my back, but I tried as hard as I could to ignore him. Tonight was MY night. Nothing was going to ruin it.

The song _Outta control_ by fifty cent was playing when we reached the dance floor. Kouga pulled me closer to him, placing his hands on my hips and grinding into my back as we moved to the beat together. I could feel the warmth of his jeans as he moved with me in a soft rhythm and I relaxed in his hold.

It wasn't long before Kikyo had decided to drag Inuyasha unto the dance floor, and when I looked over they were a few couples away from us. Kikyo smiled when she caught my stare, and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's shoulders, bringing his body closer to hers.

My eyes drifted over to Inuyasha, and I swallowed a small gasp when I saw his smoldering golden pools blazing right into mine. I snapped my head back in a different direction, trying to calm the beating of my heart. I know he was watching me, I could feel it, but I tried to concentrate on Kouga's body on mine, and forget the way Inuyasha had been staring at me so intently. Why was he doing that anyways? He was with Kikyo.

We finished the song and danced through a couple more. I was starting to feel a little hot and sweaty, but I didn't want to stop dancing. Kouga was a great dancer. After a few more songs, my feet were starting to hurt so I turned in Kouga's arms and faced him, looking straight into his bright blue eyes.

"Kouga, can we rest for a bit? My feet are starting to hurt." I said and he nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, leading me towards the bar. I couldn't help but sneak a quick peek at Inuyasha. He was still grinding with Kikyo, and for some reason seeing them so close made my stomach twist. His arms were wrapped around her waist and her hands were around his neck, both of them looked as flushed as Kouga and I.

We reached the bar, where Kouga took a seat on a stool near the front counter. All the seats around him were occupied, so I started to look for another seat when I felt his hands on me, pulling me into his lap. I was surprised for a second, Kouga was so touchy today. After he ordered us a few shots of Vodka, I rested my head against his shoulder and took a sip out of my drink.

"Having fun?" He said into my ear and I shifted slightly in his hold, turning so I could see his face.

"Yes. This club is nice." I replied and he smiled and dug his head into my hair, his hands around my waist. I looked up and saw Inuyasha coming towards us, his amber eyes locked on me as he appeared closer. When he reached us, I felt Kouga move slightly in agitation but he didn't say anything.

"Where's Kikyo?" Kouga asked and Inuyasha pointed towards a door across the room. "Bathroom." He replied, glancing at Kouga briefly before sucking in a breath and then directing his gaze back to me. I saw him look down, taking in Kouga's arms around me and the way I was held up against his lap before he looked back up.

"Do you want to dance Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and I sat silently for a moment, as if I didn't understand the question. Had he just asked me to dance with him? I couldn't even remember the last time we had danced together, it was so long ago. I felt Kouga go stiff next to me and I scooted out of his arms, glancing at Inuyasha quizically.

" . . Sure. Kouga it'll just be a little okay?" I said, swinging my eyes back to Kouga who sat pensively on his stool. He stared hard at Inuyasha for a moment, as if questioning his motives before sighing and nodding his head. I smiled at Kouga for not starting a scene and let Inuyasha take my hand and lead me back to the crowded dance floor.

The beat was fast and I was slightly surprised when Inuyasha pulled me too him, grabbing me around the waist and pressing me against his jeans. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck, letting my hands drift and curl into his hair. He was looking at me intently, his honey golden eyes blazing into mine as we moved together.

"You like this song?" He asked, his voice coming out low and husky . . not his usual tone. I nodded my head, too dazed from the friction of our bodies to let out a verbal response. I relaxed against him, letting him pull me even closer, my breasts pressing tightly against his chest as he grinded into me. His hands had worked their way to my ass, gripping me there and pressing me even faster to keep up with his grind. I was very aware of the heat of our bodies pressed together on the floor and I tried not to let it get to me. I should have pulled away, but it was like I couldn't stop. It felt so right to be dancing with him.

It had been awhile since Kikyo had last left to go to the bathroom and I was suddenly wondering where the hell she was. My eyes scanned the room and I let out a surprised gasp when I saw her, standing a few feet away glaring at me harshly. Her eyebrows were furrowed together in anger, her deep brown eyes burning with dark flames. I immediantly jumped away from Inuyasha, staring at Kikyo with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, clearly looking surprised that I had suddenly jumped away from him. I pointed towards where Kikyo stood and her angry look faded into a blank expression. He turned his head, catching Kikyo's neutral stare and with one quick glance from me, made his way over to her. I turned away, trying to let Kikyo's angry face fade from my mind as I made my way over to Kouga.

He had a drink in his hand, and as I came closer he took a big gulp and then placed the empty glass back on the counter. "You're back. I missed you." He slurred and that was when I realized he must have been getting drunk. I smiled as he reached towards me, taking me into a lousy hug. When he pulled away I ordered another round for us and waited patiently to get my drink.

When I looked back up to the dance floor, I noticed Inuyasha and Kikyo near the restrooms, looking like they were in some sort of argument. I wondered if their fight had anything to do with me. I continued to watch them as Kikyo yelled at Inuyasha, then she ended the fight by spinning around and running into the girls bathroom again.

Worried, I stood up from my seat, informed Kouga I was going to the restroom and then followed after her. I walked right past Inuyasha, who looked like he was heading towards the bar and then entered the bathroom. I glanced around the room, noticing Kikyo in front of a mirror, rummaging through her purse like a madman. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder, causing her to drop some of the things in her purse and curse loudly. She spun around, her eyes ablaze as she glared me.

"What do you want?" She hissed and I winced at the sound of her viscous tone. Why was she so mad?

"Kikyo . . what's wrong?" I asked and she ignored my question, bending down to pick up the things she had dropped before shoving them into her purse.

"Why do you fucking care?" She snapped, turning back towards the mirror and taking out some of her makeup.

"Are you and Inuyasha fighting?" I asked, even though I knew they were. I was just trying to get something out of her. She finished applying her powder and then snapped her compact shut, turning to face me.

"Listen here, Kagome. I only brought you here for one reason. And that was to tell you to stay away from Inuyasha, he's mine. I didn't bring you here to be your fucking friend or whatever little fantasy you created in your mind." She spat, narrowing her eyes at me furiously.

I was completely confused. So that was her plan? To take me here to tell me to stay away from Inuyasha? I don't even want him! I'm with Kouga! Is she that blind? Does she actually think Inuyasha and I still have something going on? Whatever we had ended years ago.

"What are you talking about? Do you actually think that Inuyasha and I -"

"I see the way he looks at you. The whole night he was staring at you, don't tell me you didn't fucking notice! Then I come back from the bathroom and you guys are practically fucking each other on the dance floor! You say you're boyfriend is Kouga, what are you some cheap little slut? Inuyasha is mine, and I don't share." She yelled, zipping her purse shut and flipping it unto her shoulder.

I stood for a minute in complete silence, replaying her words in my head. Inuyasha and I were just dancing, she didn't have to freak out on me. I would have been fine if she danced with Kouga.

She was heading towards the bathroom exit when I started to follow her. I ran up to her and opened my mouth to say something but before I could she beat me to it. "I'm leaving. I can't stand looking at him when he's so infatuated with you. Tell Inuyasha he can get his own ride home." She said sharply, sending me a brief cold glance before making her way to the exit of the club.

I stood dumbfounded, unsure of what to do. Once Kikyo was gone, I made my way back to the bar, lost in my thoughts. Today was supposed to be fun, now there's all this drama. It was giving me a migraine. When I reached the bar I saw Inuyasha, downing a few beers with empty glasses surrounding him. Kouga sat a few seats away, his pile of empty glasses wasn't much less then Inuyasha's.

I was feeling sort of drowsy, but I hadn't drunk as much as the boys did. Only one glass, barely two. I guess I was the only designated driver, which meant I would be taking the boys home since Kikyo had left. I glanced at the clock, noticing it was getting late. I walked over to Inuyasha, where he sat staring at me with hazy eyes.

"Kikyo left. Which means I'm your ride." I said coldly and he nodded.

"You mean I have to ride with the wolf?" He asked bitterly and I sent him a sharp stare.

"Ride with Kouga, or start walking." I replied and he sighed, looking away from me.

We exited the club and I took them both to my car, getting in after them and starting on my drive to Kouga's apartment. It wasn't long before his apartment came into view and I parked my car near the driveway and got out. I took Kouga's hand, trailing silently after him as we walked up to his porch. I could feel Inuyasha watching me, but I didn't turn my head. I didn't want to look at him.

When we reached Kouga's front door, he turned to me and dipped his head in, pulling me into a soft kiss. It didn't last long and when the kiss ended I smiled at him and told him I would call him tomorrow. I made my way back towards my car where Inuyasha sat in the passengers seat, watching my every move with those golden pools of his. He was looking at me angrily now, a mix of alcohol and fury in those golden depths, and that's when I knew it would be a long ride to his house.

**5**

**5**

**5**

**A/N: **Ok, so we have Kagome and a drunk-ish Inuyasha in a car ride all alone. That sounds promising. Well review me so I can update soon! More reviews, faster updates! **PLEASE REVEIW!**


	6. His unforgettable kiss

**Title:** Remember the time

**6**

**6**

**6**

**Chapter 6: **His unforgettable kiss

**6**

**6**

**6**

**A/N: **This chapter is kind of short, sorry I'll make the next one normal size again. I just wanted to update before school starts again. Ugh, I don't want to go back, I'm going to miss lying around in my pajamas and eating bags of chips all day, I want to be a bum forever! But life will go on.

I'm warning you though, there's alot of curse words in this chapter and stuff, so if you don't like that kind of stuff then don't read on.k thanks.

Later.

**6**

**6**

**6**

I couldn't stand the way he was looking at me, glaring at me as if I had stole something precious from him. I didn't feel like talking, I just wanted to drop him off at his house and pick up Akami so I could head home. I was tired, my body was sore from dancing and my feet were numb. I didn't have the energy for a fight, but apparently Inuyasha thought he could squeeze one out of me.

"You guys are disgusting." He spat, filling the once silent car with his aggravated voice. I sucked in a deep breath, trying my best not to just pounce on him and start hitting him violently over the head. I was doing him a favor, taking him home when he didn't have a ride and here he was, throwing it back in my face.

"What's so disgusting about us?" I replied as calmly as I could, keeping my eyes fixed on the road ahead of us and away from the angry idiot beside me.

"Kouga was all over you tonight and you guys were fucking making out on his porch right in front of me." He growled, keeping his smoldering golden eyes trained on me. I refused to even spare him a glance, he was drunk and angry, I was smart enough to know not to push him when he was in this type of state.

"What do you expect from me Inuyasha? I've been dating him for half a year, do you think I would just stop treating him the way I always do just because you were there? It's not my fault you were watching over me like some guard dog, you could have looked away." I said, trying as hard as I could not to let my anger rise in my voice. He was being so stubborn.

"So you fucking lead me on like some whore and then drop me when your little wolf boy comes around? Is that how it is?" He yelled, his voice rising a notch higher with anger. Whatever calm facade I had, snapped in half when I heard his words. I turned my head in his direction, glaring at him just as harshly.

"Leading you on! It was one dance Inuyasha, and you were the one that asked me! Don't fucking pin that shit on me, I didn't ask you to start throwing yourself at me." I yelled, my patience with him wearing thin with every passing second. I didn't want to lose my tempter, but he was making it impossible.

"I wouldn't have thrown myself at you if you didn't look so god damn sexy tonight! You fucking did that on purpose didn't you? Showing up wearing that tight ass dress and practically showing the whole world what you had underneath! You have a thong on don't you? I could feel it through your dress when we were dancing, it was that thin!" He growled, his voice mixed with fury and agitation. At this point, I could barely contain my anger from boiling up.

"Don't raise your voice at me! I'm tired of taking this bullshit from you! We're not together, so I shouldn't have to have rules on what I'm allowed to wear and who I'm allowed to be with!" I shouted back at him, restraining myself from strangling him and trying to drive without killing us at the same time. It was very difficult.

"I can raise my voice at you whenever I want. Like right now, FUCK YOU KAGOME, FUCK YOU! You're only dating Kouga because you know I can't stand him, am I right Kagome? Is that it!" He yelled loudly, causing me to lose my concentration and swerve the car dangerously towards a stop sign before gaining control again a minute later.

"I'm not doing any of this for you! I'm dating him because I like him! Nothing you say is going to change that Inuyasha!" I hissed, sending him a hot glare before flipping my hair off my shoulder and turning away.

"Fucking liar." He scoffed, turning away from me to glare out of the window. Silence washed over the car once again, and I was left listening to the sound of the cars flying past me as I drove to his house.

I couldn't stand the dead silence, it was making me even more upset so I clicked on the radio and tuned it to my favorite station, where a familiar song was playing.

_**I've lost myself today, and I'll be gone tomorrow**_

_**So it seems - life is just a broken verse **_

_**And it keeps playing in my head**_

_**Reminding me my death is true**_

_**Yes we're friends, just friends**_

Inuyasha was still facing towards the window, but I could tell he was listening to the song, we always did like the same type of music. Ever since I could remember. Since he wasn't saying anything, I figured if I just kept quiet, we could get through the rest of the night without another fight.

_**We've come a long way and somehow it's not over**_

_**The end just seems so far away**_

_**But I know the light in your eyes is fading**_

_**And If you hold on tight, we'll make our way out**_

_**Yes, we'll find it again**_

I snook another peak at him to see if he was still looking at the window, but when I did I met his powerful gaze.

_**If you say goodbye, then why does your heart lie?**_

_**In that blue dress soaked to your skin**_

_**But you look so good in blue **_

_**You look so good in blue . .**_

I couldn't help but think how ironic the song was as I stared into Inuyasha's golden pools, he still looked a little angry, but his eyes had softened considerably. I wondered what he was thinking when he looked at me like that, his eyes slightly glazed.

_**Don't hide behind those brown eyes **_

_**Your secret is safe with me**_

I didn't know what to say, so I waited for him to speak first . . and he did.

"Kagome . ." He sighed, slouching slightly in his seat.

"Sorry about . . all that shit I said. You know how I get when I'm drunk." He apologized, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Yes I know too well." I agreed, partly shocked that he had just apologized and partly worried. It's funny how a simple song could lighten his mood. He turned to look at me, uncertainty in his eyes.

"Did you mean what you said about Kouga, do you really like him?" He asked and I sent him a questioning look, wondering where he was going with this.

"Why would I lie? I do like Kouga . . a lot." I said but as soon as the words left my lips, my thoughts questioned them immediantly. Do I really feel that way about Kouga? I couldn't help but wonder. I could see Inuyasha stiffen in his seat, his eyes hardening.

"How does he make you feel?" He asked a bit roughly, and by this point I was very confused. Why was he suddenly so interested in my relationship with Kouga?

"Umm . . he makes me feel . . good." I said slowly, watching as Inuyasha suddenly appeared closer to me.

"But I can make you feel better." He whispered lowly, and with that he bent forward and separated the space between us so suddenly I couldn't even comprehend what was happening for a moment, and I barely had enough time to slam on the breaks. My eyes widened as I was suddenly overpowered by the feel of his lush lips against mine, so soft and warm . . I couldn't even remember the last time he had kissed me, it was so long ago. His kiss felt so natural, I couldn't help but close my eyes and allow myself to kiss back.

I was so lost in the kiss, I forgot what we were doing was wrong, and as soon as I realized what I was doing I pulled away, intent on breaking up the kiss and snapping Inuyasha back to reality. We were both taken and no matter how right it felt, it was all so wrong.

"Inuyasha - what are you doing!" I gasped as soon as I had pulled away, looking at him with wide frantic eyes.

"Only what I've been wanting to do ever since we broke up." He whispered huskily, grabbing my arms and pulling me towards him for another kiss. By the time his lips met mine the second time, I had been prepared for it and I tried to pull away immediantly . . but he wouldn't let me.

"Inuyasha! STOP! This isn't right!" I yelled, trying to slap his hands off of me but he held them both down.

"Let me GO!" I screamed, finally managing to get my right arm free from his grasp and instantly slapping him in the face. His head moved with the motion of my slap, but he didn't seem fazed by it. He didn't even make a sound.

"Fuck Kagome. You know you want this as bad as I do! You fucking know it!" He growled, smashing me towards him again. I turned my head away before he could kiss me, thrashing out of his hold and hitting him on the chest.

"STOP!" I yelled, hitting him as hard as my strength would allow on the chest as many times as I could. I was close to tears now and I was still fighting him, hitting him as much as I could until the energy had left me, and I was tired of hitting him.

"Kagome . . " I heard him say as he grabbed my arms to calm me down, but I was still fighting him, still angry that he had kissed me. "You fucking jerk." I whispered hoarsely, letting out a small sob as a tear trailed down my cheek.

"I hate you! I hate you so much!" I yelled, and before he could react I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head towards me, locking his lips in a bruising kiss. I could feel him kissing me back immediantly, his arms working their way around my waist and pulling me into his lap. The kiss was so intense, like we both had been deprived of kisses for our whole lives.

I could feel his tounge licking at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, allowing him entrance. He entered smoothly, sliding his tounge languidly over mine as we both got a taste of each other. The feeling was so good, I felt like I never wanted it to stop. I missed his kisses, no matter how many times I had kissed Kouga, it just wasn't the same. No one could make me feel the way Inuyasha did.

I slid my arms fully around his neck and ran my hands through his hair, enjoying the feel of his soft locks against my fingertips. His hands had found their way unto my bottom, which he was groping roughly, pressing me tightly against his chest and creating a warm friction from his jeans.

No thoughts were running through my mind that night, the only thing running through me was how good it felt to kiss him again.

**6**

**6**

**6**

"So let me get this straight . . " Sango began, shooting me a bewildered glance before continuing.

"You kissed Inuyasha?"

I let out a soft sigh, and answered her question for what seemed like the twentieth time that day.

"Yes Sango I did."

"Like . . on the lips?" She asked, looking at me skeptically.

"No, on the ass. What do you think?" I scoffed sarcastically, annoyed by her constant questions. It was my fault for coming to her house in the morning, dragging her out of bed, and blurting out my whole situation. If I could go back in time, I would have just kept it to myself.

"But aren't you dating Kouga?"

"YES! That's why it's a problem! Sango, have you been listening to anything I've said?" I asked angrily, sending her an annoyed glare.

"No, I was too busy falling asleep on the kitchen table when you were telling me, if you hadn't barged in here so early I would have been more awake!" She snapped defensively.

"What the hell? It was only nine o'clock!" I yelled, looking at her incredulously.

"Exactly! That's early for me on a Sunday!"

I swallowed down the comeback at the tip of my tounge and rolled my eyes. "Whatever, you're not much of a morning person are you?"

She sent me a blank look. "Hell no."

"Well I guess I can't blame you . . sorry for getting mad, I'm just kind of stressed right now." I explained and she sighed, patting my shoulder as she walked by to get a drink from her fridge.

"Don't worry about it Kags. It was only a kiss, everything will be fine." She assured, sending me a warm smile.

"But - what about Kouga?" I asked, turning to look at her as she sat down next to me.

"Just don't tell him. It will be your little secret." She winked, taking a sip of her soda.

"I guess I could do that . . but what if Inuyasha tells him?" I asked, gasping at the thought.

"Don't worry, he won't. He has a girlfriend too remember? He's smarter then that, trust me." She said and I nodded my head, realizing Sango's words were true.

But how am I supposed to face Kouga now?

**6**

**6**

**6**

**A/N: Review please and I'll update as soon as I can! By the way I wrote that crappy song around the beginning, because I don't want my story being deleted on here, but anyways yea . . review.**


	7. My decision, My mistake

**Title:** Remember the time

**7**

**7**

**7**

**Chapter 7:** My decision, my mistake

**7**

**7**

**7**

**A/N:** Wow, it's been awhile ne? I know, I know... I suck at life. And I'm really sorry..I bet you all thought I abandoned this story, well news for you.. I would never! Especially after getting this far.. I WILL, I repeat, WILL, finish this story sooner or later.. So just sit tight, & review!

Seriously.. You're reviews are what is keeping me going.. Without them I probably wouldn't even look at this story again. But anyway..

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Miroku makes his appearance in this one. Yay!

Oh yeah, and Happy Thanksgiving everyone! This is my gift to you for the holiday's. I hope you like. XD

**7**

**7**

**7**

It was dark by the time I returned home from work, I had decided to work over-time to keep me preoccupied. Whenever something bothered me, I would keep myself busy so I wouldn't have any time to think. My only regret about working myself so hard is not being able to see my daughter, and making Kouga worried.

He had been calling me constantly recently, wondering why I was never around and asking me if everything was alright. I responded with the same answer as always, I was really busy. Which wasn't a lie, because technically I was, but only because I wanted to be. Still, that didn't stop him from being concerned about me.

My thoughts drifted back to my daughter.

She was already asleep by the time I picked her up from Sango's, and she was currently bundled up, sleeping silently in the back seat of my car as I pulled into the driveway. I quickly got out of the car and lifted her into my arms, carrying her silently into the house and heading straight towards her room.

I set her down on her bed, pulling the covers over her gently until it had reached her shoulders. I observed her peaceful sleeping form, smiling gently as I brushed a few of her bangs out of the way. Planting a warm kiss on her forehead, I turned around, ready to head towards my room to get ready for bed.

After all, I was exhausted.

As I headed back to my room, I unintentionally let my mind wander, my thoughts almost instantly going back to a replay of the kiss. It had been at least a week since it happened, and I hadn't heard one word from Inuyasha. I couldn't help but think, was he regretting it too?

My mood instantly dampened. I let out a resigned sigh, pressing a timid finger to my mouth, recalling the feel of his lips against mine-- the lips that had touched mine so many times in the past. The warmth and familiarity I felt when he had kissed me sent my mind for a spin. I couldn't help but remember, after all I had never truly forgotten the feel and taste of his kiss.

I had never forgotten how good it felt to be with him, how warm and comforting it felt to be held in his arms. How complete I felt when he kissed and touched me. When we made love..

I immediantly felt ashamed of my thoughts, my mind turning back to my boyfriend. Kouga, the one who was there for me when I was feeling cold and alone, the one who took care of me when I couldn't take care of my self, the one who put me back on my feet when I couldn't find the will to stand up again.. Kouga.. the one who loved me. Did he deserve this? This pain that I knew would be inflicted on him if he ever found out about.. us?

Wait a minute, _us_? There is no "us". One kiss wasn't going to change the safe foundation I had built for myself and Akami. Kouga was there for both of us when Inuyasha was not, and for everything that he's done for us, this is how I repay him?

At that moment, I realized how much of a horrible person I really was. I DO care for Kouga, that much is true. But why do I always find myself battling over my emotions? Why do I feel so weak, and hesitant? I'm content with Kouga, but am I happy?

Several questions filled my mind, my heart suddenly felt so heavy. And what about Kikyo? Even though it's true she did treat me rudely, I can see she really does care for Inuyasha, maybe even love him. Who am I to stand in her way of happiness?

I had finally come to a conclusion. Tomorrow morning I would call Inuyasha and sort things out, make him understand the kiss was a mistake, a moment of weakness. I'm sure he'll be relieved that he doesn't have to worry about me ruining his relationship with Kikyo. That way I can get back to my happy, peaceful life with Kouga and everything will be set right again.

"I will force myself to forget." I whispered confidently to myself. But even as I said this, I knew it was not something I could easily forget.

It was something blazed into my memory, like a wound deep enough to leave a mark. It may heal over time, but there will always be a scar to remind you of the experiance.

I guess my broken heart was my scar, the disappointment that I couldn't make things work. My heart still ached when I thought about it, I thought I had gotten over the pain long ago.

But like a scar, I will always be reminded of it.

I reached my bedroom, and slowly headed towards my dresser. I untied my hair from it's bun, running my hands through my hair as my long ebony locks cascaded down my back. I took off my jacket, throwing it unto the bed. As I rummaged through my dresser to look for an outfit to wear tomorrow, I suddenly remembered something.

I had forgotten my purse in my car. Cursing myself under my breath, I hurried back outside, my car keys in hand. I barely had enough time to register there was someone standing in front of my house before I ran right into them. The collision caused my foot to slip and I quickly lost my balance. I held my breath, bracing myself for the impact that was to come– but it never came.

I looked up in surprise, only to find a pair of gleaming golden eyes staring back at me, an enchanting, almost translucent color under the light of the moon. I was so surprised to see him there, that I could only stare blankly in shock as he held me in his arms to keep me from falling.

"Inu- Inuyasha." I finally said, my eyes wide as I stared at him in confusion, why had he come?

He didn't say anything in response, only continued to stare openly at me, a haunting emotion in his eyes that terrified the hell out of me. A moment passed and I realized he still hadn't let go of my waist. After recollecting myself, I straightened my back and stepped away from him, watching his arm fall loosely to his side.

"Why are you here?" I said, my gaze hardening as I remembered my vow to myself. It was late and I was tired, what right did he have to randomly show up out of nowhere after a week of silence, and at this time of day?

I waited impatiently for his response, and received none yet again. I quickly grew angry at his continued silence.

"Well? Are you going to answer me or what? What are you doing here? It's late and I'm tired. If you wanted to talk to me you could've just called." I huffed indignantly, folding my hands over my arms.

He was stock still, not saying a single word. I had never seem him so hesitant before, it began to worry me. Why was he acting so strangely? I pushed the worry I felt surfacing aside, intent on remaining angry with him.

"Well if you're just going to stand there, I'm going to bed. Good-bye Inuyasha." I said, preparing to walk straight past him towards my car. I almost succeeded, but before I could even make it past him his hand shot out, grabbing me by the wrist. I turned my head sharply, glaring at the hand that held me in place. I opened my mouth to yell at him, my eyes traveling from his hand to his face and when I met his gaze my entire body nearly froze.

It was that expression, that haunting look in his eyes that reminded me so much of the past. I remembered so many memories at once, that my heart nearly broke.

"_Kagome_," He finally spoke, saying my name as if it were a plea. My mouth fell shut and I closed my eyes, trying to erase the intense emotions that I saw reflected in his deep golden gaze.

"Kagome, look at me." He said, lifting his hands to cup my cheeks. He turned my head towards him, tilting my face directly into his view. I didn't want to look at him, I didn't want to see that look in his eyes again. I wanted to forget.

"Please," He pleaded, his voice low. "Look at me."

I opened my eyes hesitantly.

Drawing a deep breath, I slowly met his gaze– and was trapped.

"Please don't look at me like that." I whispered, my voice meek as I forced myself to look away again. His gaze was too powerful, drawing me in and trapping me. I was always weak when it came to those eyes.

"Kagome, we need to talk." He began, staring at me with a serious expression on his face. I hadn't seen him this serious in a long time.

"We don't need to talk right now Inuyasha, it's late, I have work in the morning. Can't this wait?" I asked, looking up at him pleadingly. I really didn't have the energy to discuss anything with him at the moment.

"I broke up with Kikyo."

My eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"Kikyo and I are finished -- we're done." He said simply, inspecting me for my reaction.

I stared up at him in confusion, and anger.

"Wh- WHY? Why would you break up with a girl that's obviously so fond of you, and you her? I thought you two were happy!" I exclaimed, the shock replacing with anger.

"I think you know why Kagome." He said, confused by my anger.

"Don't you dare tell me it's about that stupid kiss, for god's sake Inuyasha, you were drunk! It was _nothing,_ it meant _nothing_. Why would you ruin a good relationship over something like that?" I seethed, angry at him, but more angry at myself.

"Liar." He said softly under his breath. I glanced at him viciously.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. How can you stand there and tell me it meant nothing to you? You're a fucking liar and you know it!" He spat, glaring at me through flashing amber eyes.

"I can't take this anymore, I broke up with Kikyo for you. I left everything we had for you. I came back for you, and you throw it back in my face? Damn it Kagome, why does everything I do have to be wrong in your eyes? Why can't I do _one_ fucking thing right!" He yelled, and at the sight of his anger I took a step back, wondering why he seemed so upset.

"Inuya-"

"No, let me finish." He cut me off abruptly, capturing me in his gaze.

"Ever since that kiss we shared, I haven't been able to have one peaceful night's rest. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." He started, his eyes turning a darker shade of gold then usual.

"You're _always_ in my mind, whether it's night or day. I have always known a part of me would always have feelings for you, but that kiss has only reminded me of what I have lost. I could never forget about what we had Kagome, I could never forget about you.." He said softly, taking my small hand in his and holding it gently in his tender grasp.

"I was going crazy, that's why I stayed away from you for all this time, I had to sort some things out by myself." He looked away, letting out a sigh. "That's why leaving Kikyo is for the best because I would never be able to give her what she really wants, my whole heart, because I gave it to someone else a long time ago.." He said, looking back at me with a vulnerable gaze.

I stood tensely after hearing those words, my mind running rapidly. I felt something inside me shifting.. I had so many mixed emotions, I couldn't even begin to describe them all. I glanced at our locked hands, feeling warmth at the sight. _He still cares for me.. _

I've always wanted to hear that coming from him..

But– a part of me knew what was the past couldn't become the present again. Times have changed us, everything is different now. I couldn't be with him now, it would leave too many broken hearts in our wake. I had to do what was right, even if it meant hurting us both.

"Inuyasha.." I took a deep breath, forcing myself to harden my heart. "You don't mean that.. we're not together anymore, as much as I want to be, for Akami's sake, I just, WE can't. I'm with Kouga now.. and you.. you should return to Kikyo. It wasn't right, leaving her like that over a kiss that was just a mistake. It was all so wrong..I shouldn't have given into my weakness that night, and for that I'm really sorry." I said, looking down because I didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes.

He stood still for a moment, taking in what I had said before letting go of my hand and turning away from me.

"I see, so it was just a mistake after all. How fucking stupid of me to think it actually meant something to you." He said coldly, shielding his face from view.

"Sorry for wasting your time. I'll do as you wish and leave." He said, walking away from me, not even sparing me another glance.

"Inuyasha..please. Don't be like this." I called softly after him, and he stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"I'm going back to Kikyo, isn't this how you want it?"

His words stung, thinking of him running back to Kikyo's arms when he could've been in mine, was more painful then I could have ever imagined.

But this was how it had to be.

"Goodbye."

His farewell sounded as if it had a double meaning, as if he was saying goodbye to our relationship as well.

Maybe he was.

"Goodbye.." I said, turning away from the sight of him disappearing with a heavy heart.

I forced myself to believe that this was for the better.

* * *

"Mommy.. how come I haven't seen daddy in awhile? Or uncle Kouga." Akami pouted from her seat in the living room, eating freshly baked cookies that I had prepared for her. I was in the kitchen cleaning up, watching her through an opening in the wall.

It was a Saturday, one of the only day's of the week where I could spend time with my daughter and all my time wasn't completely taken up for work or school. I took advantage of my free time, and always tried to do something fun with her.

"They're busy sweetheart." I lied. The truth was, Inuyasha hadn't spoken to me once since our last confrontation that night, and I had recently declined Kouga's offer of spending the day with him since I wanted to get some mother-daughter time alone with Akami. He said he understood, although he sounded a bit disappointed.

"Oh.. but I miss them." She said, going back to watching the television.

"I know honey.. me too." I softly agreed, my vision turning hazy as my mind wandered else where. _Inuyasha, are you still mad at me?_

I let out a sigh, forcing myself to come back to reality and rid my mind of any thoughts of Inuyasha.

"What a mess I've made..." I whispered to myself as I silently did the dishes. After I was finished cleaning up the kitchen, I grabbed my purse and took out my cell phone, dialing Sango's number.

"Why don't we spend the day with auntie Sango, how does that sound?" I said with a smile as I held the phone to my face.

Akami's face brightened and she nodded her head, a smile on her face at the thought of seeing her favorite aunt– which wasn't her real aunt, but she called her that, because Sango was my best friend and had been hanging around with us since highschool, so she was like an aunt to her.

The phone rang a few times before she finally picked up. "What's up Kag?" She answered, sounding more happier then usual. I quirked an eyebrow at this, wondering what had put Sango in such a good mood.

"Hey Sango, me and Akami are bored, you doing anything today?" I askedcheerfully, waiting for her reply.

"Well.." She began, pausing for a moment.

"Someone unexpectedly showed up today!" I could hear her smiling just by listening to her voice.

"Who??" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Just guess." She said playfully.

"Umm...I don't know.." _Who could it be?_ I wondered to myself.

"Come on Kagome, think harder! Here's a clue, it's a he and his name starts with an 'M'."

My eyes widened.

"No way! Miroku's back?!" I exclaimed, surprise evident on my facial features.

"Yep! Took you long enough to figure it out!" She said happily, laughing a bit.

"Oh my god, since when?! I haven't seen him since he went to live with his parents to start college there, but that was like what, 2, almost 3 years ago?" I was stunned beyond words that Miroku was back.

Sango and I had known him since highschool, he was our best friend, and like a brother to me. He was really close to Sango too, but in a different way. They eventually started dating before the end of freshman year and were together for the longest time. He was also best friend's with Inuyasha, since we had all hung out together quite a number of times.

"He just got back last night, he was tired from the trip and waited till morning to come visit me." She explained.

"He's been gone for so long, we NEED to have a reunion RIGHT away!" I said with a cheerful laugh. It was really exciting, having an old friend come back.

Sango agreed whole-heartedly. "Why not today? Bring Akami and swing over here as soon as you can! We were just about to leave for lunch, but we'll wait for you guys to come and we can all go out together."

"Alright, we'll go get ready. See you two in a few." I sang and then hung up the phone.

I turned to Akami and with a bright smile on my face, told her to get ready.

* * *

"Miroku!" I almost screamed in his face when I saw him, literally tackling him down. He laughed, almost losing balance at the force of my weight. I was determined to give him the biggest bear hug ever.

"It's great to see you too Kags." He said through a laugh, hugging me back just as fiercely.

"Miroku, you jerk! I missed you like crazy!" I yelled at him, giving him a final squeeze before pulling away with a smile.

"Oh man, I missed you guys too." He said, bringing his hand to his face and wiping away fake tears. "I didn't think I could make it this long without you two." He let out a dramatic sigh, clutching his hand to his chest. "Fate has forsaken us."

"Cut it out, loser." Sango said, hitting him over the head as she laughed.

He chuckled, rubbing his head as he turned to stare at Akami, who shyly hid behind me. She didn't remember Miroku, since she was only 2 the last time she had seen him.

"Well look at you! You sure have grown since I last saw you, little missy!" Miroku beamed, bending down so that he was at eye level with her. A curious glance was her only response.

He smiled warmly, extending his hands in a gesture for a hug. "Well am I lucky enough to get a hug from such a pretty girl? Or are you cruelly going to reject me?"

Akami coyly drew back, afraid to hug him. Instead she glanced at me, as if asking me what to do.

"Go on, go give uncle Miroku a hug." I encouraged her, nudging her his way.

Sango smiled at her reluctance. "Don't worry kiddo, he may look like a weirdo, but he won't hurt you. Cause if he did, I'd hurt him. " She muttered the last part, sending a dry look his way. He laughed and extended his arms out even further.

Akami slowly slid out of her hiding spot behind me, and coyly walked into his arms, giving him a small hug.

"That'a girl." Miroku squeezed her, lifting her up in the air playfully before bringing her back down. She finally offered him a smile and then quickly went back to standing next to me.

"She look's just like her dad, that kid." Miroku observed, with Sango nodding in agreement.

"The only thing she got from you is the hair." Sango said, gesturing at Akami's light brown hair.

"And even so, it's a lighter shade then your dark black."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Damn demon dominant genes. So unfair." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Anyways, what are we going to eat?" I asked expectantly.

Miroku laughed. "That's the same ol Kag's I remember, always the first when it comes to food."

"Hey! Shut the hell up! I just love food okay." I said irately, sending Miroku an annoyed glance even as a smile threatened to show.

"Maybe a little too much, I think you gained a bit of weight since I last saw you."

"Miroku, I think you're pushing your luck." Sango warned him.

"Miroku, I am going to kill you slowly and painfully if you don't shut up." I said, a promise of pain and death in my eyes.

"It's okay Kag's, we'll diet together, I'll help you out."

"You're so dead!" I screamed, running at him with a battle cry. Akami and Sango laughed from the sidelines as they watched me give chase, tackling Miroku and wrestling him to the ground.

"Some things never change." Sango said, shaking her head.

"Owww.. Okay, okay you win! You're not fat! I was just joking! Spare my life, oh great skinny one." Miroku pleaded pathetically.

I smirked from my spot where I had pinned him to the floor. "That's what I thought." I said as I finally released him and stepped away.

"Jeeze, you've been with Inuyasha too much. You're just as violent as him.. The perfect couple." Miroku muttered, rubbing his offended appendage's.

I had gone quiet at the mention of Inuyasha, remembering our last encounter. However Miroku didn't seem to notice my discomfort at the subject of Inuyasha, only Sango did.

"So how is he anyway? What type of crazy thing's has he been up to since I've been gone?" Miroku asked.

Sango coughed, coming to the rescue.

"Well you know Inu, he's the same as always. Say, let's go get our food now okay? We'll catch up as we eat." She suggested cheerfully, and we all agreed, all of us becoming hungry at the mention of food.

We had decided to eat at the mall and then walk around afterwards, window-shopping. It's what Sango and I did best.

We walked around the mall for hours, talking and reminiscing, just catching up with Miroku. We dragged Miroku into several girl shops, and then in return he made us follow him into men shop's as well. More then a few times, we were forced to go to the Disney store, or some random kid store for Akami.

It was pretty fun, it had been awhile since I spent the day with friends, and I got to spend it with my daughter as well, which made me happy.

"Hey look, who wants pretzels?" I asked, noticing a pretzel s nearby.

"Food again, Kagome?" Miroku groaned, clutching his stomach. "I don't think I can take anymore food." He made a gesture as if he was going to throw up.

"Well I'm still hungry." I said, walking towards the pretzel's.

"That's because, you're a beast."

I flicked him off, and then stuck out my tounge at him. "You guys wait here then, watch Akami for me, I'll be back in a sec." I said, happily making my way towards the pretzel stand.

I purchased my pretzel and then started to make my way back towards the group. "Hurray for pretzel's." I sang quietly to myself, getting ready to take a bite.

But something made me stop dead in my tracks.

I felt my heart twist painfully in my chest, staring at the sight of Inuyasha, walking in the opposite direction. He was with Kikyo, their hands entwined as they walked together. I saw her pause in her step to give him a long kiss on the mouth, wrapping her hands around his arm afterwards and laying her head against his shoulder.

_He really had gone back to her..._ so did all he say to me, was it all a lie? I felt tears in my eyes, threatening to overflow.

What's wrong with me? I told him to go back to her, so why... why am I reacting this way?

He's only doing what I told him was right.. And it's not like this is the first time I've seen him kissing and holding Kikyo.. So why do I suddenly feel like crying my eyes out?

I should be following his example, fixing things with Kouga instead of pushing him away, but how can Inuyasha so easily return to Kikyo as if nothing had ever happened, while I'm having such a difficult time even looking at Kouga..

Maybe he loves Kikyo, but just can't let go of our memory? Or maybe he's like me and just wanted to be with me for Akami?

Either theory made me even more depressed, I felt like I was drowning.

_Silly Kagome... _

I bowed my head, letting my bangs cover my eyes.

_..you're so foolish_.

**7**

**7**

**7**

**A/N**: Kinda sad chapter, but at least Miroku's back to lighten up the mood a tad, eh? Please REVIEW! If you guys are still with me, I'll start working on the next chapter.


End file.
